Patricia's Maid
by Zokusho
Summary: In the anime, Patricia says she wants a maid. What if she really got one ... one that looks a lot like one of her friends, but ...? Now M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 1**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I want a maid," I sighed.

It was another tiring day at Ryōō High. The school was over, and we were waiting for some friends. Or I wasn't actually waiting for anyone, I was just keeping company to Kagami Hiiragi, who was waiting for Konata and her twin sister Tsukasa. To tell the truth, I was a bit envious of Hiiragi, because Konata was her best friend and she always got to spend time with the bluenette. Maybe they were even more than friends. Whenever they were together, there always seemed … a yuri vibe. I didn't like it, for some reason. Never bothered to think why. Besides, I was thinking of something else at the moment.

"Eh?" Hiiragi said.

"A maid," I repeated.

"Oh, a maid, huh? You live by yourself instead of in a dorm or anything, right?"

"Right. Cooking, laundry, manga, and anime … I have a really busy schedule!"

"I guess it'd be hard if you're not used to it. So I can understand why you would want to hire a housekeeper."

"No, no. Not a housekeeper. But a maid!"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

What is she saying? She's born Japanese and she can't tell the difference? All Japanese people love maids! "No, they are totally different! What have you been learning in this country?"

"I think your impression of Japan is a bit off."

Certainly, it was Hiiragi's impression that was off, and not by just a bit! Sometimes, she was like an old woman, not at all aware of the modern trends and modern Japanese society. Not that I said anything, since Hiiragi was at least as scary as those obaasans are.

"Yo, guys, what's Kagami lecturing you about this time?"

That was Konata, followed closely by Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami's little twin sister, and Miyuki, the meganekko with big boobs.

"Why would I be lecturing anyone?" Kagami growled. "Patricia just told me that she wants a maid. And she seems to think maids – meido, whatever – are common in this country. They are not! It's an otaku thing."

"Kagamin, wouldn't you like to have a cute maid? Whom you could order to do anything you want?" Konata asked innocently. With an emphasis on the word _anything_.

Kagami's cheeks turned slightly red and she very strongly denied that such a desire would ever cross her mind.

"I would! That would be heaven!" I, of course, exclaimed.

Konata cheered and gave me a high-five. Tsukasa simply stared at us wide-eyed. Miyuki stuttered something about Japanese culture, too flustered to give us a full lecture – really, she was the one who gave lectures, not Kagami.

Kagami had already turned her back at us and was walking away, muttering something about otakus. Konata glanced at me, but then she ran after her best friend and a probable love interest, leaving me all alone. As expected. I'm a foreigner and thus always an outsider in the end, no matter how much I know about Japanese culture.

So I just sighed deeply and headed home, alone. Or I would, but I still had a six hour work shift today.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Uh, why does my apartment have to be on the second floor? It's embarrassing to take the elevator just to second floor, yet it's hard to climb the stairs. No, actually it isn't that hard, but tonight it was. Konata didn't show up at work and I had to work twice as hard.

And while everyone is envious of my big boobs, it's not always fun. After so many hours of carrying stuff my bra starts to chafe and my shoulders and back hurt due to the weight. Well, in a minute I can throw all my clothes off and relax. It's probably inappropriate to be a practical nudist even when it's your home and you live alone. Although the look on the delivery girl's face was priceless when I once forgot I was nude and went to answer the door. Wish I had had a camera ready. And she was bringing me a bundle of yuri manga, of all things. In a transparent package, naturally.

So, the first thing I did was to take all my clothes off. When I went to the kitchen, I was a bit surprised about how clean it was. Had I cleaned up yesterday after work? And washed the dishes? Maybe I had. Couldn't remember it, though. Maybe I had been too tired to remember. Weird.

Speaking of weird, there was another odd thing in the kitchen. On the table, a small golden bell. A handbell, to be more exact. I didn't remember owning such a thing, but maybe I did. It was just the kind of bell you would ring and a maid would then make an appearance.

So I picked the bell up and shook it. It created a bright ring. As I put it down again, I heard footsteps and turned to the doorway.

And there she was.

A maid, I mean. A very young-looking maid, or at least her height was childlike. The top of her head would barely reach my nose. Her long, blue hair was tied up into a topknot, under a white bonnet. She was wearing a rather skimpy black dress, a miniskirt, and a white apron. Her shoes had high heels, so she was actually even shorter than she looked like. She had a slightly apprehensive expression – like, a deer caught in headlights sort of expression – and she was staring at me with her large blue eyes.

"Konata!" was the first thing I gasped.

But it couldn't be. She didn't have an ahoge – well, of course not, since her hair was tied up – but also her eyes were of different color than Konata's. Otherwise, she was the spitting image of her. With the mole on her cheek and everything.

"No, you're not Konata," I added. "You look exactly like my friend, but –"

"Ahem," she interrupted me. "I am Inata-chan. Your new maid. Koizumi Inata."

I just stared at her. I must be seeing things. Why would there be a maid in my home? My first reaction was to pinch my arm. It hurt, but then again, maybe I was dreaming that it hurt. At this point I also remembered that I was completely naked.

A small scream escaped from my lips, then I grabbed the nearest thing I could cover myself with. It happened to be the tablecloth. The bell I had just rang fell onto the floor and rolled at the feet of the "maid".

"S-since when I have had a maid?!" I gasped.

The person knelt down, and bowed so that her forehead touched the floor. "Welcome home, mistress Patricia-sama. Inata-chan is your new maid, sent by the Japanese Maid Association. Inata-chan was chosen to serve you, mistress. The Association sends part-time maids to serve foreign exchange students, among other very important guests of honor to our country."

She held a little pause, probably to let the information to sink into my head.

"Inata-chan is simply a maid-in-training, so Inata-chan apologizes for any mistakes she will make. Inata-chan hopes you are not dissatisfied by Inata-chan's appearance and behavior. Mistress is the very first person Inata-chan has the honor to serve."

I pulled out a chair and sat down, unable to answer anything at this point. She kept kowtowing on the floor, until I remembered something from Japanese etiquette.

"Oh, you can stand up, Koizumi-san –"

"Oh, mistress, please don't call Inata-chan that!" she gasped as she raised her head. "Inata-chan is not worthy of such a honorific. Mistress can call Inata-chan 'maid', or just 'you', or 'Inata', or …"

She gulped, and her voice turned almost into a whisper. "Or 'Inata-chan,' if you are so kind."

"Inata-chan?"

She was blushing a bit now. "And as long as Inata-chan is here, Inata-chan will do anything you say, mistress."

"Anything?"

"Yes. It's Inata-chan's duty to serve mistress in every way. Of course, Inata-chan will clean up, do the laundry, run errands, do the cooking, and so on – these go without saying. But if there's anything, _anything_, you want, mistress, Inata-chan is yours to command."

I was not dreaming. And this didn't feel like a joke either. Konata pulls jokes, but she couldn't come up with anything like this. No way.

"I – I don't know what to say. Looks like you cleaned up the kitchen already? Well, then … uh, could you make me a cup of tea or something?"

She jumped up, looking cheerful and energetic. "Yes, mistress!"

She started taking out the kettle and tea pot – but turned around once more and said, "Oh, mistress. Inata-chan almost forgot. If I make any mistakes, or if I displease mistress in any way, you must punish me."

"Punish you?"

"Yes. As Inata-chan said, Inata-chan is merely a maid-in-training, and she needs a lot of punishment so that she will learn."

"Uh, what kind of punishments?"

"Mistress has to decide that. Mistress can punish Inata-chan in any way mistress desires."

She turned back to the stove, leaving me in my thoughts. Confused ones, that is. First of all, why hadn't I known about Japanese Maid Association? I thought I knew a lot of Japanese culture, especially of the maid culture, but this was totally new to me. I could understand that they would send maids to serve foreigners out of courtesy, that was such a typically Japanese thing to do. Wait, how did she get in here?

"Koizumi-sa … I mean, Inata-chan, how did you get in here?"

"Oh. Mistress', um, landlady let Inata-chan in. Mistress should give Inata-chan a spare key for the next time. It would be easier if Inata-chan has a key and can come here whenever she has time."

She was constantly talking in kenjougo, humble speech, that is. That, I could understand because I did it myself at work. It felt weird when someone else talked to me like that all the time, in my own home. Yet I couldn't obviously ask her to talk to me normally. Because she was a maid. Well, I could order her to do that, but that would be wrong.

I got the feeling she was embarrassed or pleased about something. Her cheeks were blushing a bit.

"Inata-chan?"

Yeah. That was it. She tried to hide her smile. She just loved being called "Inata-chan". Weird.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Oh, nothing. Please do continue your, hm, work."

I couldn't stop watching her. She had such a cute little butt. And she seemed to deliberately bend down a lot so that her skirt lifted up.

"Is the tea to your satisfaction, mistress?" she asked, and I snapped out of my trance. She had already poured me a cup and was waiting for me to take a sip.

So I did that. Delicious tea, though it had taken me some time to get used to Japanese tea, which was nothing like what we have in the US.

"Oh, yes. This is great. Thank you, Inata-chan."

"Oh, please do not thank Inata-chan, mistress. Inata-chan is a servant, and servants are not to be thanked. Mistress should either ignore Inata-chan, until mistress wants to order Inata-chan to do something or to punish her."

Still, she was obviously pleased that I had thanked her.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just finished the tea. She took the cup and finished washing and cleaning up, while I still kept staring at her graceful movements.

"Mistress, it's time for Inata-chan to go."

"You are not staying?"

I hoped I didn't sound disappointed, because, I sort of were.

"Sorry, mistress. Inata-chan cannot stay this time, but promises to arrange more overnight stays at a later time."

"Oh, it's okay. You don't need to stay … and …"

She waited until I continued. "… I'm still quite a bit surprised about all this. Are you sure you …"

"Yes, mistress?"

I wanted to ask, "Are you sure you're not Konata?" but she had already said that she isn't. And her eyes … well, I knew about colored contacts and stuff. But she sounded different. And why on Earth would Konata cook up such a story and come here to serve me as a maid? It didn't make any sense.

"Nothing. We'll meet again…?"

"Inata-chan will be back tomorrow evening, six p.m. or so. Oh … about the key, mistress?"

I sighed, stood up, and took the spare key from the medicine cabinet. "Here you are."

"Thank you, mistress."

She took the key, knelt onto the floor and bowed deeply again. "Good night, mistress."

Her cheeks were blushing again as she put on her shoes and left. I didn't even say good night, because I was still so confused about everything.

"Oh."

I realized that I was still naked and that the cloth had slipped off. Ah well, she had enjoyed the view. And I had enjoyed staring at her, so it was only fair.

A few minutes later I stood up again and headed for the bath. Had all this been just a dream? No, obviously not. Because all the dishes had been washed and the bell was still there.

"Japanese Maid Association … ha!"

Of course there was no such thing. What a joke.

But … even if this was a joke … she would be back tomorrow. I really looked forward to it.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The maid is named Koizumi (surname) Inata (given name):

小泉 Koizumi

稲太 Inata


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 2**

This is first-person narrative as you probably noticed. Most fan fiction is written using third-person omniscient view.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, I was eager to go to the school for once. If that "maid" had really been Konata, I would definitely try to find it out.

But why, why would she do such a thing? One would think she'd got enough of serving and waiting at work. And Konata wasn't exactly hardworking. And would she use her free time to work as my maid, without pay, instead of anime, manga, and games? It didn't make sense. It could not have been Konata!

Since Konata is a senior and I'm just a first year, we don't meet that much at school. Today was no exception: I had P.E. when she had some other classes within the school, and so on. The only time I had a chance was afternoon during recess.

"Konata!" I yelled. Thankfully I was a foreigner, and taller than even most of the boys, so the seniors only glanced at me. A Japanese junior student could have gotten into trouble by coming to seniors' wing to yell at someone. I thought I had seen Konata's ahoge swaying behind the crowd, and indeed, there she was.

"Oh, hi, Patty-chan! What's up?" she asked, squeezing through the other students.

Now that I met here, I was even more uncertain. She looked so different in her school uniform. She sounded different. She was … different. Konata is never submissive, not even at work where she's supposed to be. My maid, on the other hand …

"Umm … I need to ask you something. It's a bit weird …"

"Oh, what is it?"

I leaned over and whispered the question. Not that the seniors didn't already think that I was weird. A foreigner and an otaku. "Did you dress up as a maid yesterday and came to my home to make me a cup of tea and … stuff?"

"Eh?" she gasped. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"I … I don't know. I just thought …"

"There was a maid at your home?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Awesome!" she gasped. "But how's that possible? Where did she come from?"

"I have no idea … or she talked about Japanese Maid Association. Nah, I must have been dreaming the whole thing."

At this point I truly began to think that it had been just a dream. Yet, the bell had still been there at the morning. Maybe I had bought that thing but I didn't remember it. I didn't know which was more worrying: the fact that I had had such a vivid dream of a maid, or forgetting things like that.

"I hope it was a good dream."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, it was. The maid was really cute. She looked a lot like you, but … obviously it couldn't have been you. Maybe I've been working too hard … I don't have any more work shifts this week, thank heavens."

I briefly told Konata what I had dreamed the maid saying and doing and what she had looked like. Konata's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow. That was a great dream indeed. I hope you get a continuation."

"A what?"

"Continuation, of the same dream. That would be awesome!"

The first bell rang at this point. "Yeah, it would. Got to go now. I'll see you … do you have work today?"

"Yeah, but just for four hours, so I'll be free around five o'clock."

As I rushed away, I realized that Konata had not really answered my question. She had not actually said yes or no. So typically Japanese thing to do, to avoid a question. And they don't want to say "no" to anything. Maybe it was that.

Besides, I wasn't sure any more, if I even wanted to know. If it really was Konata, and she was ready to do such things for me …

No. I think too much. I'll just wait and see. Would the maid really come to my place tonight?

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I was restless. So restless, in fact, that when I got home, I even made my homework just to take my mind off of her. Inata-chan. My maid. Did I really have a maid? Or did I hallucinate everything last night? Because, it definitely could not have been a dream after all. I had not fallen asleep at any point.

So, if the maid was Konata, then, if I called her house, she wouldn't be there. Oh, but she has a work shift, so she isn't at home anyway. I could call the cosplay café. No, the maid said she'd be here at 6 p.m. and Konata is working until 5 p.m., or so she said.

All this thinking had given me a headache.

Why am I so nervous about this, anyway? It's just a maid. A very, very cute maid. In a very sexy outfit. A maid who said I can order her to do _anything_. And punish her _any way __I like_. Oh yeah, why would that make me nervous. It's only my ultimate dream come true. I have always wanted a cute girl of my own, to play with …

Damn, I'm almost as bad as Hiyori. Not quite, but almost. I'm a pervert. And obviously I like girls, so that makes me a bisexual as well. At least bisexual, possibly worse.

I drew a deep breath and forced myself to relax. And then I looked at the clock again. Yeah, it's still almost an hour before she will be here. If she comes. She has my spare key, so she'd better –

Oh. The spare key! I got up and checked the medicine cabinet. Yeah, the spare key was indeed gone. Finally, physical evidence that the maid was actually here last night. Of course, the bell was still on the kitchen table as well, but I might have bought it unconsciously. If that's even possible.

I went to take a shower – I didn't want to smell bad for her. Just in time, I had dried myself and put on decent clothes, when I heard someone unlocking my front door with a key. At least I wouldn't be caught naked this time. Doesn't she ring the doorbell or knock? Oh, but if she's a servant, she doesn't need to do that –

The door opened and there she was, smiling at me. Yeah. She was actually there. In the same outfit. My cute, gorgeous, beautiful, adorable, sexy maid. Also, this time she was hauling a large satchel with her.

"Good evening, mistress Patricia-sama," she greeted me, and bowed deeply.

"I didn't expect you to come," I blurted out. Crap! That was wrong.

Her smile disappeared and she almost frowned. "Inata-chan is sorry she has displeased her mistress," she said, with a markedly changed tone.

"No, not at all! I didn't mean it like that. I just wasn't sure if I … if I even had a maid. I thought I had a dream or a hallucination …"

She looked at me, obviously puzzled. "Inata-chan is your maid and is all flesh and blood. Mistress should … punish Inata-chan or something to make sure?"

I scratched my head nervously. She seems to talk about punishment a lot. As if she wanted to be punished. Well, of course she wants to, she said it was an important part of her maid training, or something.

But how could I punish such an adorably cute creature? I had seen some anime, at Hiyori's – who else – where maids are being "punished" in various ways. But that wasn't very helpful, since I was not a tentacle monster…

Suddenly I felt my cheeks burning. Oops, that was a mistake, to think of tentacle monsters while staring at this sickeningly sweet maid in a miniskirt, and, indeed, very much flesh and blood. At some point, I had taken a few steps forward and could feel her body heat, could hear her breathing, and to even smell her. She smelled slightly of strawberries, and of … of a girl. A scent I would love to get more of.

"O-okay, I have to s-spank you or something? But, I am new at this, how do you think I should do it?"

She flinched and her eyes opened wide. "Mistress wants to spank – oh, of course, mistress! Well, there are _many_ ways mistress can spank Inata-chan. Inata-chan is happy to assist mistress in this."

Her cheeks turned bright red as she continued. "Inata-chan could lie on mistress' lap and mistress could slap Inata-chan's butt with mistress' palm. Or, mistress can tie me up and use this crop on Inata-chan…"

She was handing me a riding crop she had taken from her bag. Absent-mindedly, I took it from her. Somehow I was being suggested that I'd act some of my favorite fantasies and it made me dizzy.

"Inata-chan has ropes and many other tools in her bag. May Inata-chan arrange them for mistress' use?"

It took me a while before I could answer. Both of our cheeks were burning and both of us were breathing heavily. Again, I almost pinched myself because this sounded too good – or too weird – to be true.

A riding crop, ropes, and a gorgeous, submissive girl in cosplay. And two of us together in my own apartment, with hours to spare. And I wasn't in the mood! Because of my damn headache. Would I ever get another opportunity like this?

"Inata-chan, how long you are going to do this? I mean, work as my maid."

That sure killed the mood. Her expression turned sad. "As long as mistress wants. As long … as mistress stays in Japan," she answered quietly.

Oh crap, I miss her already. If I have to leave Japan and leave this maid behind … that ain't fun.

"Good. I'm not in the mood of punishing you. Not tonight, at least. But c-could you rub my shoulders instead?"

Her eyes brightened and the smile returned. "Of course, mistress!"

She placed the bag down, and walked around me as I closed my eyes.

"Umm, mistress, could mistress sit down on the floor over there, or on a chair? Inata-chan is too short to reach mistress' shoulders."

"Right, of course."

I walked to the living room – heck, if you can call it a living room, my apartment had exactly one room, a closet, and a really small kitchen which was more like an alcove than a room – and sat down cross-legged. Yeah, not very ladylike, but much more comfortable than the way ladies in this country are supposed to sit.

Then I felt fingers on my shoulders. Thin, bony fingers, but warm and gentle. Her fingers were trembling a bit. I almost flinched at the first touch. The first time she touched me. Japanese people don't really touch each other and I was always craving for it.

"Could you rub a bit harder, please?"

"Yes, mistress."

She pressed her fingers more boldly into my shoulder muscles and I almost gasped in pain.

"Is this okay, mistress?"

"Yes, it's great. It's just that my shoulders are really stiff… please do continue."

She started to knead my shoulder muscles. It hurt, but it also felt heavenly. She actually had really strong fingers. Almost like someone … who has held a game controller all her life? This _had_ to be Konata. Maybe. If she was, now I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. Maybe I'll find out later. For now, I just wanted to keep this dream, or hallucination, or whatever – that she really was a maid from Japanese Maid Association sent to serve me and to do anything I say. Maybe I should just accept that and be contend.

After a couple of minutes as my headache disappeared, I became more and more relaxed until I started feeling sleepy. Very sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I vaguely felt like falling backwards, slowly, into something warm and comfortable which smelled good.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I opened my eyes and saw her eyes looking back at me. I was sleeping on her lap, with my head resting on her thighs. "Oh, sorry. I fell asleep."

She smiled and rubbed my cheek with her palm. "Mistress can sleep on my lap any time mistress wants…"

"How long did I sleep?"

"Just one hour, mistress."

Oh, how I wanted to sleep here for longer. But it had to be quite uncomfortable for her, kneeling on the tatami like that, so I sighed and reluctantly got up from that warm, soft heaven of her thighs.

A moment of awkward silence followed as we stared at each other. Come to think of it, this kind of relationship was not what I had imagined. Since she was only here to serve me, I couldn't really think of much to talk about. Could I ask personal questions? How to get to know her better? Do we have anything in common?

Of course, if this was Konata, we had lots in common. Manga, anime, games, cosplay, Comiket, all things otaku. Yet … I didn't want to break the illusion. She said she had a duty, so I had a duty as well. A duty to be a mistress. So I would have to treat her as if she really was my maid.

"The massage was great, so I won't punish you tonight."

"Thank you, mistress," she said, but she looked actually a bit disappointed.

"However, Inata-chan can cook me a meal. I bought some groceries on the way. There's some vegetables and chicken, so maybe you could cook curry rice?"

She smiled and stood up. "Of course, mistress. Inata-chan can cook. Does mistress want hot curry?"

"Yeah, hot curry sounds nice. It's a bit chilly …"

And her touch and her thighs had been so warm. I wanted to hug her, but this was the wrong moment, as she headed for my "kitchen," which was about eight feet away.

I just watched her cooking. Normally, I would watch anime, read manga, play games, or just watch TV on my spare time, but watching her was far more entertaining than any of that. Her movements were so graceful and her dress revealed just enough. Gosh, I should have ordered her to wear an apron. I mean, only an apron and nothing else. Or … order her to serve me sushi on top of her naked body. Or something. I hope she isn't getting impatient. I haven't really ordered her to do much of anything, and haven't dealt any punishments.

"Inata-chan, are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, mistress, if mistress desires so."

"I would like that very much."

"Mistress will decide about sleeping arrangements. If mistress wants Inata-chan to sleep, that is."

I looked around. There wasn't many options available. I only had one futon, which would be wide enough for two. My so-called living room had a tatami floor, so she could also sleep on the floor. That's not very comfortable, though.

So I would have to ask her to sleep with me. That thought made me imagine … all sorts of things.

Having someone you can order to do anything … it's still hard to actually do it. Maybe I'll order her to hug me, later. That would be a start. Besides, I myself wasn't comfortable doing just anything. Not yet.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I think I'll have to up the rating to M if Patty starts using that riding crop … and ropes, candle wax, handcuffs, Hitachi Magic Wand, and … well you get the picture. :P

I heard people would like to have more lemon. So, maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 3**

I guess I have to change the rating to M now.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Wow, this is really good!"

And I didn't say this out of courtesy. The curry she made was just amazing. I don't even know how she did it, because I didn't have any curry in the house, nor any other spices besides salt and pepper or something. Maybe she had brought her own spices. And the rice was heavenly, cooked just right. She had used the rice cooker just like I do, somehow it was still better than mine.

She was all smiles. I was a bit bothered about her just standing beside the table and watching me eat, but she was my maid and that's what she had to do. I had seen the same thing in countless movies and anime, so why was it so hard to get used to?

"Inata-chan is happy that mistress likes her cooking."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Inata-chan can't eat when she's on duty. Mistress may give orders at any time and Inata-chan must be ready."

"Okay, then, I order you to take a fifteen minutes break and eat. If you're hungry, that is."

Her stomach growled. "He he, Inata-chan _is_ a bit hungry. Thank you, mistress. Inata-chan will have a break, but if there's anything mistress wants, mistress must call her immediately."

Of course, she didn't sit at the table, but she went back into the kitchen and ate at the sink, standing up.

Now that she wasn't looking, I was able to stare to my heart's content. I ogled her white, smooth legs and thighs, which her miniskirt so generously revealed. Today she wore white stockings, longer than yesterday. Zettai Ryouiki, Grade C. I began to wonder which grade would suit her the best. Since she was supposed to do anything I say, I could probably order her to wear anything…or not to wear anything…

"Mistress?"

"Grade B is perfect, but on the other hand, it shows less skin …" I muttered.

"Inata-chan likes Grade B too."

I realized she was again standing beside me and that I had been completely lost in thoughts, and actually thinking aloud.

"Oh! I didn't mean … well, I did mean … what, do you know I what I was mumbling about?"

"Inata-chan is a maid in training, but Inata-chan has studied hard. How to dress is a very important thing to maids, of course Inata-chan knows about Zettai Ryouiki."

That made sense. Of course, Konata would definitely know that as well. The person I have talked with _about_ Zettai Ryouiki. More than once. Also, this maid had just made a mistake of sorts. She has told me what she thinks. Servants aren't supposed to do that.

"Oh, and mistress can watch as much as mistress wants to. It's Inata-chan's duty to look good for mistress, if mistress so desires."

With that, she gathered the empty plates and glasses and started washing. Speaking like that … she should be punished. Maybe she does that deliberately, because she wants a punishment.

But, for now, I just watched. And I decided to give her an order. It took me a while before I gathered my courage. Yes, she was supposed to do anything I order, but … was it for real? That's what I was going to find out.

"Inata-chan?"

"Yes, mistress?"

"Take off your stockings, and then continue washing the dishes."

She hesitated only half a second, before replying, "Yes, mistress."

There. I had given her the first actual order, I mean, something that I would never tell an ordinary servant to do. I wasn't sure if she was pleased or not. She didn't sound offended, at least. Without turning around, she dried her hands, slipped her stockings off, and returned to her work.

Oh my, what a nice pair of bare legs, and such cute little feet and toes. My heart started beating a bit faster. And I wanted to smell those stockings, but they were out of my reach and I was too shy to simply go and pick one up. Great, am I developing a fetish for these things as well? I had never realized. She raised her right leg and rubbed her calf with it. Did she have an itch or was she just teasing me? Because that just increased the cuteness factor tenfold.

She was so delicious that I wanted to eat her for dessert. No, I didn't mean _that_. Just … uh, I was blushing again. Now I began to realize why her tsundere friend Kagami always blushed so much. No, not _her_ friend. I had already decided not to think that Inata-chan was Konata!

"Dessert, mistress?"

I flinched. Damn it, is she a mind-reader!? No, she meant dessert, as in food.

"Uh, no, thank you. I've got to lose a few pounds…"

And only from the right places, I hope. I also hoped I don't start to sound like Kagami Hiiragi. Thinking of Kagami annoyed me for some reason. It's not that she was annoying … it's because I was jealous of her close friendship with Konata. But at least Kagami didn't have a maid like this.

Slowly, I realized Inata-chan was standing there and waiting. She had finished the dishes and … and now she just stood there. I'd have to say something. Order her to do something?

"Uh, come here and sit down for a while. I'll get my homework – no, I did that already. Maybe, uh, we could watch some anime?"

Definitely not an anime about maids and tentacle monsters, that is. Maybe she would have liked that, but I'd better play it safe for now.

"Does mistress need Inata-chan to put on a DVD or something?"

"No, it's already in. I only need the remote control … which is right here."

She walked to me, and knelt down, folding her bare legs underneath those delicious thighs, knees properly together, and rested her hands on her lap. Perfect _seiza_, the way Japanese women are expected to sit on the floor. I could never do that for long, it was just too painful. She was so close to me that her sleeve brushed against my arm. Even this made my heart race.

Damn, I really like this girl, yet I can't just bring myself to order her to make out with me. Would she really approve me ordering her to do such things? Even if she keeps saying that I can tell her to do _anything_…

Fortunately the anime was a pretty tame one, Strawberry Marshmallow OVA or something. Yeah, a silly kids' anime, almost, but it has those yuri vibes which I love.

We watched in silence. Her expression didn't change much, though she smiled a bit at the silly parts, while I couldn't keep myself from laughing. She didn't look too excited about the anime. As if she had already seen it? But this came out just two weeks ago and it was more otaku stuff than mainstream.

"The next scene is hilarious! Miu steals Nobue's cigarettes and –" Inata-chan exclaimed.

I turned to stare at her in astonishment. She misread my expression … partially. I admit that I was a bit annoyed, but not that much.

"Inata-chan made a mistake!" she gasped, and slammed her forehead onto the tatami. Or, that's what she tried to do, but she was sitting so close to me that her head ended up on my lap, face down. "Inata-chan blurted out a spoiler by accident! Inata-chan is very sorry! Mistress must punish Inata-chan."

Her face was in my crotch, basically, so I was quite distracted for a moment.

"Uh, I – yeah. Just let me stop this anime first."

I fumbled with the remote control but finally managed to turn the DVD player and the TV set off. I placed the remote down, and then gently pulled her up by her shoulders. She was blushing brightly, and stared at me with repentant eyes like a puppy dog.

At this point I only wanted to kiss her on those luscious, bud-like lips, and grope her body, but I forced myself to act like the mistress I was.

So how should I punish her? I had seen a thing or two in anime, but I wasn't sure if those things could even be used in real life. I notice the riding crop lying beside the table, so I picked it up.

"Mistress wants to spank me with that?"

She was breathing much heavier than usual. I guess I was getting a bit excited as well. Though, I didn't really understand how it ended up to this. Shouldn't an intimate relationship involve cuddling, kissing, and making out, and not spanking?

"Umm, yeah, I guess. Inata-chan should, uh, kneel down, facing that way."

She did as ordered. "And then, l-lift up your skirt."

"Does Mistress want Inata-chan to take her panties off?"

"N-no!"

No? Darn, why did I say no? I meant yes! Yes, of course! Well, it can't be helped now. A mistress is assertive and sure of herself. Yeah, right.

Not that her little butt wasn't simply amazing, even with panties on. Black silk panties, with white lace along the edges. Quite skimpy, though it wasn't anything like a g-string.

"H-how many strikes? Should Inata-chan count them?" she panted. I couldn't see her face but her shoulders were trembling a bit. Was that fear or excitement? Probably both.

"Ten," I said, without thinking it over. Ten? Sounds quite a lot. But, I could make the stripes as light or hard as I wanted. I moved closer and sat down again. I made a couple of swings in the air with the crop. While sitting down, I wouldn't be able to get much force behind the blows. But that was okay. I didn't want to draw blood or anything like that.

She flinched as she heard the whooshes. "Mistress was just testing. Here comes the first blow … so … uh, count them."

What am I doing? Hitting a person on her butt with a riding crop … because she spoiled a scene in an anime? This was absurd and unreal. I swung the crop back and then forward, and it landed on her cutest little bum with a sharp crack.

"One! Thank you mistress!" she gasped, or almost cried, and shifted her thighs a bit. Obviously that had been a bit too hard, and she was in real pain. I could see a faint red stripe across her buttocks. That might turn into a bruise.

I felt dizzy, and my cheeks were burning. This was … I couldn't even describe it. My hand was trembling and there was a tingling feeling in between my legs. Arousal. That's what this was. I had not really understood how one could get aroused by hitting someone.

I concentrated, the second strike shouldn't be that strong, but not too light either. Another crack of the crop, and she twitched and gasped again. "Two! Thank you mistress!"

My heart was pounding so hard now. In a haze, I struck again and again, with a few seconds pause in between the slaps. Each hit, each cry of "Thank you mistress," seemed to turn me on, more and more. Somewhere around the eight strike, I noticed a wet spot in her panties. For a moment I was startled because I thought it was blood. But no … my panties were getting wet as well. I could smell her arousal and that aroused me even more.

Her thighs and legs were trembling, she was breathing sharply, and making the cutest little moans and gasps while waiting for the next lash.

"Ten! Thank you mistress!" she yelled, and collapsed onto the tatami.

Had that been the last one? I had not been really listening. My legs were trembling at least as much as hers. The crop fell from my hand, I crawled beside her and lied down as well. Wow. That had been almost better than sex. Not that I had had actual sex yet, but, you know. And I hadn't gotten the final release. But that could wait.

She flinched when I put my hand onto her shoulder and patted it gently. "That was, uh, a good punishment…" I gasped. Not a very clever thing to say, but I just felt I had to say something.

"Yes, mistress…" she whispered.

I felt exhausted, sweaty, and my panties were all wet. "I – I need to take a bath…or do you want to go first?"

Stupid me, again. I should have asked, no, ordered, her to accompany me in the bath. After this, why should I be shy about things like that?

"Mistress goes first … does mistress need washing?"

She sounded exhausted as well. Oh yes, I would very much like her to wash me, but … "Inata-chan can stay here."

Weakly, I clambered up and headed for the bathroom.

"_When you go to a woman, you should take a whip with you."_

Can't remember where I read that, but I had begun to understand …

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Zettai Ryouiki … I am disappoint if you don't know what that is. Heck, it's even mentioned in the Lucky Star anime. Oh, and I like Grade B, though it does reveal too little skin. It's hard to decide. :D

By the way, that spoiler wasn't a real spoiler, because I didn't want to give you a spoiler.

About Dare: TNG: I already know how the story goes. I just have to write it. I do plan to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 4**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

When I came back, she had recovered and taken the futon out. She was putting a sheet on it, and bending down, giving me a clear view of her spanked butt. One of the marks was brighter red and it looked like it could turn into a small bruise, but the other stripes were already fading.

I had changed into pyjamas – normally I sleep naked, but I was still too shy to show myself to her. And vice versa, I wasn't sure if I could tolerate seeing her naked just yet. I mean, I might go crazy or something. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I went crazy, though. Weird that I could spank someone's butt and still couldn't get intimate with her.

"May Inata-chan take a bath now?"

Her eyes were glazed and she sounded tired, but still, I got an impression that she was satisfied. Had she really enjoyed being whacked on the ass? I sure had enjoyed doing it. Maybe I should ask her to spank me and try it out – oh, forgot to answer.

"Of course, go ahead."

She walked over to her bag, took out a towel, and started undressing. My first reaction was to look for my cell phone for taking pictures or even a video. Instead, I lied down onto the futon and faced the other way.

"Mistress doesn't like watching Inata-chan?"

I still did not turn around. "No, it's not that … I just …"

I couldn't explain it. She didn't comment on that. I hoped she understood. I didn't even fully understand it myself, though.

I wasn't sure how late it was, but I was getting really tired now. I set up the alarm, listened to the sounds of her washing herself, and tried to keep my eyes open, but it was hopeless. Slowly I drifted into sleep.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I woke up when my cell phone started making noise. It was the alarm, so it was six a.m. And there was no sight of Inata-chan. Damn it, I fell asleep just when she was supposed to be sleeping with me!

Had she been sleeping here or not? There was another pillow beside me. I picked it up and smelled it. Yeah, it smelled like strawberries and her. So she had slept at my side. Why hadn't she waked me up? I would've at least liked to cuddle with her or something. While that spanking had been great, I wasn't sure if I would be satisfied by those things alone in the long run.

Suddenly I felt very lonely and hugged the pillow, imagining it to be Inata-chan. "Stupid Inata-chan," I muttered. I was also a bit angry at her. She had kind of abandoned me. Though … maybe she had not been even ready for cuddling. Yes, technically I can order her to do anything, but I still want to think of her feelings.

Sighing, I got up and looked into the bathroom. She wasn't there either. On the kitchen table there was a thermos bottle and a note taped into it.

Her handwriting was messy, but I managed to read: "Inata-chan is sorry that she had to leave early. Here's mistress' coffee. Inata-chan will be back at Saturday."

Saturday. Not tonight, but tomorrow. Darn.

She knew I drank coffee? Not that it was hard to figure out, because I had coffee in the fridge and a coffee maker in the kitchen. I poured myself a cup and took a taste. It was excellent, as expected. She's better with the coffee maker as well? I guess I can't compete with a professional.

She had cleaned up the place. I blushed a bit because I remembered having left dirty underwear lying around, now they were in the laundry hamper. I looked into the closet and noticed her bag in there. Also, there was an impressive collection of ... equipment hanging in there. Several leather cuffs – some probably meant for wrists and some for ankles, couple of coils of rope, chains, the riding crop from last night, a whip or two, a paddle. There was even more, but I didn't have time to investigate further.

My mood had improved considerably as I rushed out to catch the train.

It would be very interesting to see Konata at school.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

By a chance, I met Konata – accompanied by her troupe, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, of course – at the school yard.

"Yahoo, Konata!" I called her.

At the moment, she was clinging onto Kagami, who was trying to push her away, but Konata turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yo, Patty-chan! What's up?"

There was nothing out of the ordinary in her attitude. Either she was an excellent actor, or my maid just happened to sound and look almost exactly like her.

"Nothing special … I'm just happy it's a Friday …" I answered absent-mindedly. Discreetly, I tried to see if she had any marks in her behind.

But someone noticed. "Why are you staring at her bum?" Kagami growled.

"Because my ass is so adorable that she can't resist looking at it!" Konata chirped, and wiggled her delicious butt.

Kagami's blush turned a degree deeper. I guessed she has not been able resist it either. Who would?

"Ha ha, yeah, maybe that's it. Umm, Konata … could we –"

The bell rang, and Kagami dragged Konata away, before I could ask her to join me for lunch or something.

Now I almost begun to hope Inata-chan wasn't Konata. Kagami obviously liked her a lot, and if she was betraying her with Kagami … that would hurt.

My good mood was gone again. I sighed deeply and headed for the class.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I had no chance to see Konata for the entire day.

After school, near the shoe lockers, I bumped onto none other than Kagami Hiiragi, accompanied by her classmates. The fanged genki girl – I recalled her name was Misao – and the girl with the shiny forehead, that is, Misao's best friend. I think they called her Aya, the same as the voice actor of Haruhi.

They were discussing or arguing about something. Or Kagami was, at least. "… honestly, sometimes she's just intolerable! And where did she get the big idea that I should be paired up with Misao. That's obnoxious!"

Misao looked shocked. "What's so obnoxious about that?" she muttered.

Kagami didn't seem to hear. "Did she get that from some weird anime or something? Maybe she needs to get her head examined or something."

Obviously they were talking about Konata. And Konata had been trying to pair up Kagami and Misao? I couldn't help laughing. Both Kagami and Misao glared at me, but of course Kagami's glare was about ten times scarier than MIsao's.

"Sorry, guys, but that was just too funny."

"It was not funny!" Kagami groaned. "Everyone was staring at us. I will never again let her have lunch in my class…"

So, this had happened at lunch break. There was a question I wanted to ask, but I hesitated, because it would have sounded really weird. _"Did Konata have any trouble sitting down today?"_

Yeah, I couldn't ask that without raising suspicions … of some kind.

Speaking of the devil; Konata arrived, followed by Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Yo, guys! Are you going straight to work too?" she asked me.

I had completely forgotten that we had work tonight.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Konata said, chuckling a bit.

Misao and Ayano looked puzzled, so Kagami started to explain. "Those two work at a cosplay café. Konata dresses up like Ha- – I mean, they dress up as anime characters and cater to the otaku."

"Kagamin, you know the character names. You are an otaku too."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, me and Patty-chan are going to work. Can't escort you home tonight."

"You don't need to escort me anywhere!"

"Misao can take my place –"

"I don't need Misao either!"

The others, except perhaps Misao, didn't look disturbed by their bickering. Probably they were bickering like this all the time. Truly, Konata's relationship with Kagami was something unique. I felt a bit jealous again. But, at least I can be with Konata tonight. And tomorrow … honestly, I still couldn't believe my maid wasn't Konata. At the same time I couldn't believe she _was_ Konata either. Stop, stop! I needed to stop thinking about this or my head would explode.

To everyone's surprise, Misao actually accompanied Kagami and Tsukasa. Though she said the reason was that she needed to copy Kagami's homework and to borrow some of her games. I think Aya looked the most annoyed about this, and, on the other hand, I felt Kagami was pleased. Of course, she griped and complained about having to endure Misao's company, but that's just how tsunderes are.

So, Konata and I headed for work. On the way, we talked about the latest anime and manga, and all sorts of things – except for maids and her plans for Saturday. I think, when I actually was with Konata, I wanted her just to be Konata, not Inata-chan.

Work was as always. Friday night, really busy, so I didn't really have to talk to Konata. Also, she somehow managed to avoid showing me any bare skin in the butt department. That could have confirmed the maid mystery one way or another. Yet, tonight I didn't want to know. I guess I had missed Konata a bit.

At the end of work, I was too tired to care, so I just said goodbye to her and left. Besides, I had something to do at home. Studying, of sorts, but not for the school…

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After a lonely, cold night, Saturday finally dawned. I found myself being more conscious about my appearance and hygiene than usual. I washed and groomed my hair, and I spent plenty of time selecting my clothes for the day.

Afternoon, when I heard the front door unlocking, I sat dow, quickly took a schoolbook from my bag beside the table, and pretended to be reading. As if the arrival of my servant was nothing out of the ordinary. As if I didn't care. Of course, it was just an act. I was immediately very much aware of her presence. But I didn't even raise my head. This is how a mistress behaves, isn't it? I just couldn't greet her with enthusiasm or, what I really wanted to do, hug her and tell her that I had missed her a lot.

"Good afternoon, mistress Patricia-sama," she said. I glanced up and saw her kowtowing on the floor.

"Hello, Inata-chan. You may stand up."

I pretended to be reading for a minute or two, while she stood there, waiting for orders. She wasn't quite as professional as she liked me to think. I could sense her becoming distressed because I wasn't saying or doing anything.

"I'm getting a bit hungry," I finally said, without even raising my gaze. "You may start cooking lunch, Inata-chan."

"Yes, mistress."

Of course, I didn't really want to treat her like this. It didn't feel that good. But wasn't this how I was supposed to behave? Sighing, I started doing my homework in earnest so I at least would benefit from this.

Out the corner of my eye, I watched her. She was as cute as ever. Somehow she had read my thoughts about Grade B absolute territory. And had her skirt gotten even shorter for today? It became very hard to concentrate on the books. Also, whatever was sizzling on the frying pan began to smell really good and my stomach growled. I gave up the homework and scooped the books away.

"What are you cooking, Inata-chan?"

"Oh, just fried noodles, mistress."

She brought me a plate of "just fried noodles" and it was heavenly. Noodles, some fried pork and vegetables, spiced and salted just right – definitely one of the best woks I had ever tasted. Yet I didn't say anything for now, except, "Inata-chan may eat as well."

She took a bowlful of the food but didn't sit down to eat – instead, she stood up in the kitchen and ate, ready to serve me if I asked for anything. I felt kind of lonely, but that's how maids are supposed to behave, I guess.

"Thank you for the meal, Inata-chan. It was really good," I said after finishing. Regardless of my 'mistress' image, I just had to say it. She blushed a bit, bowed, and collected the dirty dishes.

Whenever she was here, I fell of my usual routine. Normally, I would've surfed in the net, or watched anime or read manga or light novels. But now I just watched her. Something I'd probably never grow tired of.

On a cold winter night like this, hot tea would be nice.

"Hey, Inata-chan, when you've done with the dishes, make us a cup of tea."

"Yes, mistress."

I enjoyed the view until she brought the tea pot to the table and poured it – and proceeded to accidentally topple my full tea cup over with her sleeve. The tea was hot enough to hurt my legs, maybe not to cause actual burns.

She yelped, quickly fetched a wipe, and swept the table before too much tea fell onto the tatami.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked. Perhaps my tone was a bit too harsh, but for a moment I was genuinely annoyed at her. I had just washed these pants and it was my favorite pair.

Her eyes widened and she stared at me for a few seconds. Then, she hung her head down and answered quietly, "Uh … yes, mistress …".

"Don't do such things! I …"

I had a funny thought, and couldn't help chuckling a bit. Obviously, she had done that because she wanted another punishment. So wouldn't the best punishment to _not_ punish her? I also remembered an old joke. '_Masochist: Hit me, hit me! Sadist: No, I won't!'_

She was obviously distressed, because I had switched from annoyed to amused so quickly.

I tried to keep a straight face. "I guess I need to punish you. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior."

"Yes, mistress. Inata-chan needs severe punishment. May Inata-chan suggest using the ceiling ring?"

What ring? I looked up, and saw a sturdy-looking metal ring, or a hook, rather, secured to the ceiling.

"When did that get here?"

"Inata-chan installed it for mistress."

She's really keen on these things. I walked up to the closet and took a couple of the wrist cuffs and one of the ropes. My heart was already beating a lot faster, because I knew this time would be more exciting than the last. Last night, I had studied these things a bit, and I knew what I wanted to try.

"Right. Take off your shirt and top."

Her eyes widened. "Mistress?"

I hoped I sounded strict and mistress-like, though I had to clear my throat. "You heard what I said. Take off your clothes. No, not the skirt," I added, because she was about to start with that. "Just the top."

This time, I stared at her when she took off her vest and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Her cheeks were turning bright red and her hands were trembling.

We were long into the winter, and she wasn't very tanned, of course her skin was far from pale, compared to mine. Oh, how thin she was. But her skin was so silky and smooth…

"Yes, your bra too," I commanded, because she started to hesitate.

Incredible. Delicious. I had to force myself to not jump at her and start groping and tasting those. Her breasts were small, but perfect, perky little hemispheres, with the pink nipples the Japanese see as a symbol of virginity. Was she a virgin? She must be. I would be very disappointed otherwise.

I realized I had let her stand there, trembling, embarrassed, and maybe a bit cold. Well, that was part of the punishment.

"Hold out your hands."

When I put on the cuffs, I couldn't avoid touching her hands. Mere brushing of skin against skin felt electric. To have her naked body against mine … that would be ultimate bliss. But, now was not the time for that. Not yet. Subconsciously, I had already decided it. We would join our bodies only after I had done everything else to her body. At the end of the season, had this been an anime. On the last page, had this been a manga.

I threw the other end of the rope over the hook, tied the other end into her handcuffs, and pulled her up, until she had to stand on her tip-toes. Another hook on the wall would have been helpful, but I managed to tie the other end of the rope into her cuffs.

I would have to be extra careful. A classical flogging of someone's back could cause real injuries, and it's not even recommended. I selected the lightest whip from the collection, one made of soft leather with several tails. It shouldn't cause bruises like a riding crop or a bullwhip.

But, what a beautiful sight she was! A topless maid, hanging by her wrists, ready for punishment, and trembling with anticipation. Why didn't I think of a video camera or something?

I took my cell phone and took a few pictures. She flinched as she heard the "camera shutter" sound which I hadn't remembered to turn off, and tried to look at me.

"Don't turn around," I commanded.

"Please, mistress, don't put those pictures in the net…"

"What insolence! Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

Of course I wasn't going to distribute any images. These were for my own use. But I didn't have to tell her this.

"No, mistress! I'm sorry, mistress!" she gasped.

"You will have a few extra lashes because of that."

I hesitated a bit, though. Whipping her felt a bit like whipping an innocent child. Or a cute puppy. Someone who didn't really know what she was punished for.

Before this thought took over, I quickly swung the whip and gave her the first lash.

"One! Thank you, mistress!" she gasped.

I don't think it hurt nearly as much as the riding crop.

"Do not count the strikes this time. I shall whip you until I am satisfied."

"Yes, mistress."

Again and again I struck her back. At first, she only breathed sharper whenever I landed a blow. Obviously, the soft whip wasn't very effective, so I had to hit harder and harder. Finally I even took a step backwards in between each blow, to get all my body weight behind the whip.

She began to gasp sharper after each blow, then moan, and finally she almost screamed and writhed under the lash. Nevertheless, I think most of the pain came from her feet, since she was forced to stand on the very tip of her toes.

My knees were trembling and by I was panting. And it was not because whipping was that tiresome. No, I was just so turned on that my panties were soaked and I desperately wanted a release. I couldn't start touching myself in her presence.

The last strike was the hardest, and it made her actually scream in pain. Her back was covered in red marks and welts but none of them looked like something that wouldn't fade quickly.

By now I had become as tortuously close to climax without touching myself as I had ever been, and I couldn't even raise my hand to strike again.

"That's enough," I huffed.

I realized she was sobbing. Because of the pain? I don't think I had struck her _that_ hard at any point, or that the whip had been that effective. Was she really enjoying herself? I saw a trickle of liquid flowing down the back of her thigh and I didn't think it was sweat. She didn't have a lot of body fat and was more like shivering in cold.

Oh, how much I wanted to embrace her and warm her up. But would that change our relationship? What kind of relationship I wanted, anyway? I had said I wanted a maid. Not a lover. Was that the same thing?

The whip slipped from my hand. I let it lie on the floor and went to untie the rope.

"Next time, don't spill tea on purpose. If … if you feel you need a punishment, just say so. Or talk back to me or something. So that I will know."

She collapsed onto the floor, completely exhausted, and whispered, "Yes, mistress…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Yes, she calls herself Inata-chan, because she wants to underline the fact that as a maid in training she's like a child and is to be given orders (and punishments :). It happens in anime … for example, Washu in Tenchi Muyō insists being called Washu-chan, though for very different reasons.

Next time: shibari (縛り).


	5. Chapter 5

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 5**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I shambled into the bathroom and took a long shower. I skipped the bath this time, because I wanted to stay awake and talk to Inata-chan. We had not talked about things. She just served me and I punished her, and that's all. Of course, that's how things were supposed to be, but still.

As I came out in my clean pajamas, she had cleaned up, taken the futon out again – and was now under the covers, sound asleep.

I guess there would be no talking tonight. And no cuddling or making out either. Still I didn't think she even did this deliberately. She had to be exhausted. I noticed she had not changed her clothes – had she even brought any pajamas? In fact, she had taken her skirt off so she probably she was now only wearing her panties and nothing else. I wanted to yank the covers off and see, but of course I couldn't.

I turned the lights off, went back to bathroom to brush my teeth, and then slipped under the covers next to her, gently so that I wouldn't wake her up.

If I wasn't careful, she would wake up before me and be gone next morning. It was Sunday tomorrow, she would have to go home. What is her family thinking about these constant sleepovers? If this was Konata, her father would certainly start to worry, as would her cousins, Yutaka and Yui. What kind of story she had told them? Has she lied to them? Or does she just tell them that she's sleeping over at my place? That would be true, or at least mostly true.

Anyway, that was Konata's problem, that is, if this was her.

I snuggled a bit closer to her, so that I could feel her body heat – but I didn't touch her – and listened to her peaceful breathing.

I noticed she tends to mutter or whisper in her sleep. I couldn't make out what she was saying, though. Maybe if I stayed awake longer and listened…

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

When I woke up, the sun was shining. Of course, she was gone. I sat up and looked around. And she was still there! In the kitchen. She was working at a cutting board and had a frying pan heating up.

"Good morning, mistress," she said when she noticed I was awake, and made a deep bow before returning to her work. She had worn her maid outfit again. Darn, I forgot all about the hadaka apron again. Though, I was still hesitant to order her to do things like that. Even forcing her to go topless had been, well, awkward. Maybe she didn't trust me yet? No, what am I thinking? If she says I can order her to do anything, of course she trusts me.

"Smells good," I said. "Are you staying here today, Inata-chan?"

"Yes, mistress. Inata-chan has to leave around five p.m. but Inata-chan will stay until that."

"That's good. I … we need to talk."

"Talk, mistress?"

"Yeah. But let's have breakfast first."

It truly smelled good, and Inata-chan had also smelled good last night. She had been sweaty, maybe a bit dirty, but I had not minded. Now, I could smell strawberries … she had probably taken a shower or bath this morning. Anyway, I should be smelling this delicious food. In this country, you get rice and miso soup for breakfast. Nothing wrong with that, but this made my mouth water.

"What, bacon, eggs, and toast?" I gasped.

"Sorry, mistress –"

"No, no. This is awesome! I was just surprised. Where did you get real bacon?"

She only smiled slyly.

"I bet it was expensive – you shouldn't spend your own money. We should go to shop together or something. Come on, have some yourself."

Or that's what I wanted to say, but I was too busy eating. I had even forgotten the very smell of bacon during the time in Japan. I guess it was a maid's duty to satisfy her mistress – in more than one way.

I finished the meal, told her that she should eat as well, and let her clean up and wash the dishes. I wasn't at all used for someone doing chores for me, but I didn't try to help her. I would have only been in her way, since I was not good with cleaning and cooking and stuff. Besides, there were other things I'd need to learn for her. And today I would try practicing one of them.

Finally, she was finished and was standing next to me, waiting for orders.

So I took a deep breath, and gave an order. "Take off your clothes."

"Mi-mistress?" she gasped.

"This is not a punishment. So you can leave your underwear on."

She looked slightly relieved, and started to unbutton her shirt. I stood up, went to the closet, and took the large coil of rope and several of the smaller ones.

"Right. Stand there, keep your legs a bit apart."

I realized that compared to me, she was pitifully thin. That's how Japanese girls are. Come to think of it, Japanese people seem to love my body. I'm not fat but curvy, and I'm not too tall as to appear scary or a head above everyone else in here. But I simply love thin girls. I always did. Maybe it's because I'm an otaku and 2D girls are almost always skinny. Also, I liked all the wild hair colors they have. From deep blue like Inata-chan's to pastel pink of Miyuki's, lilac of the Hiiragi sisters, Aya's golden hair – and a few of them even had that exotic black hair such as Hiyori and Misao.

Oops, I was lost in thoughts. I had kept staring at her without saying anything. I wonder what she thought of me. Fortunately she looked more flustered than scared.

"Ahem. Is your back still hurting? Or your bum?"

"No, Mistress. Not at all."

"That's good. I didn't want to hurt you – yet."

Her eyes widened for a moment.

Now that's something a mistress would say! Though, it was hard to keep a straight face because, of course, that was just a joke. I would never intentionally hurt Inata-chan.

I walked up to her and hung the rope around her neck, then tied knots on the front. "Spread your legs a bit," I ordered, and passed the rope in between her legs. Then, I threaded it through the rope behind her neck, both ends around to the front, and so on, until her torso was bound with a diamond pattern of rope.

I stepped back and enjoyed the sight. "Quite nice, for a first try. Is it too tight?"

She shook her head and shifted her body a bit. She was blushing even more – I hoped the ropes were rubbing at exactly the right place. That's what it's supposed to do, anyway.

"This is just a simple rope harness. You could even wear it under your clothes to school."

She flinched and stared at me.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that –"

Mentioning school was a mistake. She went to the same school as I. Probably.

"Now, I'll try binding your hands and legs in a few different ways. For future use," I explained, and winked an eye.

She smiled nervously and nodded.

I walked around her again and bent her hands behind her back, elbows at ninety degrees, and forearms on top of each other. This is called _ushiro takatekote_, one of the easiest was to bind someone's hand in rope play. It took me a little time to figure out how to wrap and tie the rope.

"Guess I've got to practice a few times before I can hang you from the ceiling," I whispered into her ear.

Her knees trembled a bit. Maybe it was because of that remark, or because of the ropes pressing onto her crotch. Or maybe it was my touch. I couldn't exactly avoid touching her when tying her up. It felt as electric as before, and I wanted to take it further, but again, it would have been too soon. And the longer I avoided it, the greater it would feel in the end.

"You'd better sit down – oh, wait, let me help you. I forgot that you need your hands for that…"

I caught her before she fell backwards, and gently lowered her town. Oh, how light she is. I could easily lift her up. Which I would have to do eventually, so that was a good thing.

Next, I practiced tying her legs together. This was extra fun, because plenty of touch was involved out of necessity. She turned redder and redder when my hands brushed against her thighs.

"Done!" I exclaimed, and stood up to get a better view. What a beautiful package, even if I say so myself. She was completely helpless and I had the power to do anything to her. Too bad her legs were decently tied together, and, of course, I couldn't remove her underwear. Ah well, I'll figure out a kinkier position later. Of course, I should have told her to strip naked, but it was still a bit embarrassing, even for me.

I took several pictures with my cell phone. She looked flustered and embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I won't show these to anyone else."

She sighed in relief.

"Except, maybe, Hiyori," I added, just as a joke.

"No!" she gasped. "…who's Hiyori?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before asking. Still, it was a very good act. I still couldn't be sure! A person who, apart from eye color, looks _exactly _like Konata, sounds like her … but doesn't act like her at all. Again I was thinking about this, but I shouldn't.

I put the cell phone away and begun to untie her. "Did you feel uncomfortable? Or did it hurt?"

"No, mistress. Inata-chan felt, uh, helpless. Couldn't move a muscle. Inata-chan's hands do hurt a bit, but it's nothing compared to the riding crop or the whip…"

Her hands were released and she rubbed the rope marks. They didn't seem bad, I mean, there were no bruises or anything. Darn, I had forgotten to try tickling her while tied up. Got to remember that next time.

"Untie the rest. I want to try a different position."

Obediently, like a good maid, she removed the ropes and handed them to me. I looked around for a place where I could tie her … the way I wanted.

"Mistress, do you wish to use a spread bar?"

Spread bar? Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. So we had those as well? Yeah, we did. There were two, and I chose the longer one.

"Lie down on the floor, I'll tie your hands above your head."

"Yes, mistress."

I wrapped plenty of rope around her wrists and lower arms, so that she couldn't lower her hands no matter what. Then, I commanded her to spread her legs wide and shackled them into the spread bar, using the soft cuffs this time.

I think she felt more vulnerable in this position. She stared at me with those "deer caught in the headlights" eyes. For a moment, I just admired the sight. Being tied, face-up, totally helpless, armpits exposed, sides defenseless, feet naked and vulnerable … and she didn't have any idea what I was about to do. I also noticed a wet spot in the front of her panties, which made this even more awesome.

I knelt beside her and she looked even more scared. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you …" I whispered, and then poked at her ribs from both sides.

She yelped and flinched. "No, mistress! I'm really ticklish in there!"

I smirked, said, "Thanks for telling me," and started tickling her sides mercilessly.

She screamed, writhed, and struggled against the tight ropes, desperately trying to avoid my fingers.

After a minute or two of merciless torture, I let her catch her breath for a few seconds. "NO! NO! MISTRESS, PLEASE STOP! STOOOP!" she screamed.

"Okay, I'll stop tickling your sides."

Which meant, of course, that I moved to her bare legs instead. "NOT THERE! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" she yelled, before breaking into helpless gasps, wheezing laughter, and mindless screams as I tickled the soles of her feet and her toes. I loved her cute small feet – at some point I bent down and licked in between her toes, which induced a different kind of scream, almost like a moan of pleasure.

I would have loved to torture her for hours, but she was getting hysterical and I was afraid of what our neighbors would think of hearing a high school girl screaming for hours on end. So, I stopped.

The wet spot in between her legs had gotten bigger. Needless to say, I was really turned on myself. I was still too shy to just go on and making both of us climax, so I just untied her, quickly so that her muscles wouldn't get too sore.

"Mistress, Inata-chan almost peed her panties … may Inata-chan go to the toilet, please?"

"Yeah, you'd better go. I don't want pee all over my tatami. Next time, I'll put a towel under you …"

She stared at me, wide-eyed. That had been more of a joke than a real plan, but her reaction was funny so I didn't bother to tell her. And, who knows, maybe I'll really try tickling her so long that she pees.

After coming back from the bathroom, she cleaned up, and wore her maid uniform again. In that order. Deliberately, she let me see her doing all that bending and moving wearing just her underwear. Also, I noticed she didn't even change her soaked panties. What a little slut. Or maybe she just hadn't brought an extra pair.

She bowed deeply at the door. "Inata-chan is sorry, mistress, that Inata-chan can't stay tonight."

"It's okay. You are a student? You should do your homework and stuff. See you … Monday evening?"

I didn't have a work shift at Monday, and – which I knew – neither did Konata.

"Yes, mistress. Inata-chan will be here at Monday, six p.m."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

There are so many things they could do. You haven't seen anything yet. :D

I've done some of these things myself…

Got influenza or something today, currently having 101 deg. F fever, so next chapter might be delayed a bit. Not that I have set any deadlines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 6**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Oh, how empty and cold my bed felt. I hugged a pillow – her pillow, with her scent – and still it took me an hour or two to fall asleep. I wish I had a maid who could live with me…

Next morning, there was nobody to cook me breakfast or make me a boxed lunch. If she made me a boxed lunch, I bet it would be delicious. I was barely able to cook rice, and that's using the cooker, boil a couple of eggs, and add whatever leftovers I had in the fridge that weren't covered in some weird growth.

Still, going to school was fun. Also, I had neglected my friends, usually we hung out together after school, but lately I had always been at home. I should start giving my maid days off, because otherwise I myself wouldn't have any days off.

In the train, I thought about this a bit more. How can I invite my friends over to my place now? What would they think if they saw I had a maid, who was the spitting image of Konata, but who wasn't Konata. What if I asked _Konata_ to come over?

What's the problem, anyway? As a mistress, I can invite friends to my place whenever I want. Whether my maid is there or not … doesn't matter. Even better if she's there, she can make us tea or something. If she complains, well, that's only a good reason to punish her. That thought made me cackle. The people sitting next to me looked a bit freaked out.

Thankfully, nobody called police to arrest an obviously crazy foreigner girl, and I safely got to Ryōō High.

"Yo, guys, what's up?" I asked, and sat down beside Hiyori, Minami, and Yutaka who were in the corner of the classroom, chatting about something. Teacher was late – typical for Kuroi-sensei.

"Um, we were talking about you, actually," Hiyori answered, looking a bit embarrassed. "Because you seem to have been so busy lately."

"Yeah, sorry, guys. I realized it myself. Part of it is work, but … there's something else."

Hiyori turned bright red. "A-are you meeting … someone?"

I smiled mysteriously. "Something like that."

They gasped and Yutaka was so shocked that she had to lean on Minami.

"But it's not a boyfriend –"

"Right, class! Back to your seats! And I'm _not_ late!" Kuroi-sensei shouted from the door.

Hiyori, Yutaka, and – I suppose – Minami were now burning with curiosity, but for now, that couldn't be satisfied. A few minutes later the girl sitting behind me nudged my sleeve and handed me a note.

'_IS IT A GIRLFRIEND THEN!?'_ the note said. Hiyori had forgotten to write her name in the note but I knew it was from her. She was staring at me, breathing heavily, and cheeks blushing brightly. She also had her sketchbook out and was drawing furiously. That was dangerous because Kuroi-sensei usually noticed everything that was going on in her class. Fortunately she also usually didn't care, unless someone was sleeping or disturbing the class somehow.

When Kuroi-sensei was facing the blackboard, I sent my answer note to Hiyori. _'It's not a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I'll explain later. P.'_

I heard Hiyori sighing in disappointment.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next class was free study, and we decided to go to the library.

To our surprise, Konata, Hiiragi sisters, Miyuki, Misao, and Aya were all also there, studying, although Misao's head was on the table and Konata was playing with her hand console. Naturally we joined them at the table. Now, this would be interesting.

"Can we talk about, uh, that?" Hiyori whispered.

"Sure," I whispered back.

"So, Patricia, what've you been doing outside school?" Hiyori asked aloud.

Konata glanced at me but returned to her game, not looking disturbed by the question at all.

"The thing is … you know how I said that I'd like to have a maid?"

They looked a bit confused, except Konata who wasn't apparently listening, and Misao, who was possibly asleep.

"Well, I got one. I now have a maid."

Looks like Misao wasn't sleeping, she raised her head and stared at me wide-eyed. I nearly burst into laughter when I saw their expressions. Ranging from horrified – Yutaka – to skeptical – Kagami. She talked first. "You must be joking!"

"This might sound hard to believe, but I really do have a maid. She's been at my house almost every evening. And she was there at Saturday and Sunday –"

"But isn't that terribly expensive?" Tsukasa gasped.

"It doesn't cost anything. Japanese Maid Association sent her, because she's a trainee."

Yeah, come to think of it, it didn't only sound hard to believe, it sounded ridiculous. Misao apparently thought so, because she burst into laughter, but the others looked more annoyed than amused.

"Yeah, it sounds crazy," I quickly added, before they said anything, "but that's what she said. This is not a joke! And I can prove it. Just come to my place tonight and you'll meet her."

You could hear a pin drop. Even Misao stopped laughing.

"I definitely want to see her!" Hiyori gasped. "What does she look like?"

That would be an interesting question. Or one of the many interesting questions that would soon arise.

Konata still had not reacted, maybe because she was not at a save point or something – she takes games very seriously. But now she put her console down. "I'd like to see her as well, but tonight I'm busy. Maybe some other time."

Why, of course she would be busy, if she _was_ the maid. But Inata-chan was so different from Konata that it was unbelievable.

"I want to see a real maid," Yutaka chirped. "Can we go to Patty-chan's place tonight, Minami?"

Such an innocent-sounding question, which revealed a lot about Yutaka's relationship with Minami. Are they just best friends? Are they even more than that? Hiyori and I exchanged a knowing look, and then she dug out her sketchbook and started drawing furiously.

"Sis, can we go too?" Tsukasa asked. Now there's a completely different kind of relationship! Like a child and a strict mother.

"No, we can't. We were supposed to be studying tonight. And Konata, why aren't you coming over anymore? If only to copy my homework –" Kagami turned to glare at the blunette.

Konata crossed her hands next to her cheek and piped, "Aww, Kagamin is lonely and misses me!"

"I don't miss you!" Kagami groaned. "You are a nuisance!"

"I'd rather go see the maid than study," Misao noted.

"No!" Kagami turned to growl at her now. "You are also a nuisance, but still I don't want to see you fail at college exams. So you are coming to our place as planned!"

Hiyori had problems keeping up with all of this. I noticed that by now she was just scribbling down ideas – she couldn't possibly draw everything she got from this.

So, Misao is taking Konata's place? A tsundere needs someone to be tsun-tsun with. Someone whom she can show her dere-dere side at the end. Konata didn't look the least bit jealous, though. When she saw I looked at her, she raised a thumb and grinned. I nodded at her – she, I, and Hiyori were all otaku and understood.

The normal people at the table didn't. Though, Kagami's cheeks slowly turned red. She's secretly an otaku so maybe she realized what we were thinking and that made her embarrassed?

"Anyway, could we _please _start studying now!" she groaned. "That's what we are here for."

"Guys, around half past six, okay?"

"We'll be there," Minami said.

So Hiyori, Minami and Yutaka would be the first to see my maid. And Yutaka is Konata's cousin so she knows her well.

Yet, Konata doesn't look the slightest bit worried.

You've got an incredible poker face.

Or your doppelgänger works as my maid.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I went to the shop on the way home and bought some drinks and snacks. It was already around five o'clock when I got back home. My maid wasn't there yet, not that she was supposed to be.

Maybe I should have asked Inata-chan before asking friends over. On the other hand, why should I? This is my place and I can invite people here whenever I want. Besides, I couldn't ask her. I didn't have her phone number.

There was no way I could contact her. I've got to ask for an e-mail address, at least.

I took a quick shower, and just as I was drying my hair in the living room, the key turned in the lock and Inata-chan entered.

Somehow she often seems to barge in just when I am naked. This time, I decided to pretend that I don't care. I just glanced at her and continued whatever I was doing. She's just a maid, my servant, so she can see me in the nude. Heck, she can watch me pooping in the toilet for all I care.

She tried to act all professional, but I noticed that she couldn't keep her eyes off of me. I almost asked _"Do you like what you see?"_ but that's kind of a cliché.

"Hi, Inata-chan. Some of my friends are coming over around half past six."

She didn't seem to mind, though, at the moment it was hard to tell. She had to clear her throat before she could answer. "Yes, Mistress. Should Inata-chan prepare something for them?"

"Maybe tea or something, but I brought drinks and snacks which you can serve at some point."

"May Inata-chan know who these friends are?"

"Sure. They are three of my classmates. Hiyori, Minami, and Yutaka. Hiyori is an otaku like me, and she draws manga. Yutaka is the smallest and cutest girl of my age I know, and Minami is tall, strong, and smart, and she, hm, protects Yutaka."

What an odd description. But what can I say, that's how they are.

I deliberately turned around, pretending to look out of the window, and even spread my legs a bit so that she could have an _extra_ good view of everything. I arched my back, yawned, and stretched my arms so that my breasts stuck out even more.

She was breathing heavily and out the corner of my eye I saw that her entire face was as red as a tomato.

Ah well, maybe this was enough teasing for now. And I was becoming dangerously turned on as well, when I sensed how much she wanted my body. My nipples were getting hard, and if I got any wetter than this, I'd have to take another shower. So I let my arms drop so that my boobs jiggled as a final tease, and then wrapped the towel around my torso – I heard her sighing deeply – and started looking for clean clothes.

"Inata-chan, do I have any clean underwear somewhere?"

"Y-yes, mistress. I put all the dirty underwear in the laundry basket, and all the clean underwear is in this drawer here."

"_I hope you didn't do anything weird with my dirty panties."_

I smiled at the thought. I wouldn't even mind, actually. "Thanks … hmm … which of these I should wear, I wonder?"

"T-these white ones! " Inata-chan gasped. "Uh, I mean, mistress knows best what mistress should wear…"

"Hey, you're a professional. Your dress is always fabulous. So of course you can advice me."

Not that I was planning to wear anything fancy over these.

"Thank you, mistress."

So she likes skimpy, white, and laced underwear on me – and a push-up bra. I could feel that her fingers were itching to help me with wearing them. Or to take them off afterwards. Somehow, this felt embarrassing now – more than the nudity – so I ignored her and put them on myself, and then put on a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

Inata-chan went to the kitchen and washed the few dishes I had left, and wiped the sink while I watched. She was as pleasant to watch as ever, but I remembered that I had to ask her something. "We've got some time before they arrive. Sit down."

"Mistress?"

"You don't need to stand up all the time. Believe me, I know how that feels like."

Hesitating a bit, she sat down next to me. I realized she never sits down across the table. That's what Japanese people would usually do. Maybe it's a maid's thing, a maid has to be near her mistress or something.

"You spend a lot of time here."

"Yes, mistress, it's Inata-chan's duty."

"I'm just worried about your studies. I presume you are in high school?"

"Inata-chan can handle it. Mistress doesn't need to worry."

"Okay, but if you need more days off, just tell me.

"Inata-chan is happy to be with mistress and to serve mistress."

_Yeah, and I know some things that make you happy, you little perv._

"Secondly, I noticed don't have any means to contact you. What's your e-mail address?"

I won't ask for her phone number. Because, well, she might not be able to tell me. Since it might be the same as the number of a certain friend of mine.

She flinched. "Oh! Umm … that's … … ilovebigboobs at hotmail Japan …"

Her cheeks turned bright red as I laughed aloud.

"Sorry, Mistress, but anything even close to 'inata' and 'inatachan' were all taken!"

"I guess you would like motorboating?"

She didn't get it, or maybe I didn't use the correct Japanese equivalent. "Eeh? Motorboating?"

Before I could explain, the doorbell rang, and as an obedient maid, she immediately went to open the door.

They were all there, Hiyori at the front. Her reaction was quite dramatic; her eyes went as big as saucers, she turned pale, and her nose started to bleed. Minami had to catch her as she fell backwards.

"Wow! You look a lot like my cousin!" Yutaka gasped, as she saw Inata-chan. But then she turned around and asked, "What's wrong, Hiyorin?"

"Just give her a sketchbook and a pen and she'll recover," I suggested.

"Welcome home, mistresses," Inata-chan said, and bowed deeply at them. "I am Koizumi Inata-chan, mistress Patricia's maid."

'_Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!'_ Ah, the familiar phrase, one which me and other girls at work have said thousands of times. Hearing Inata-chan saying that to my guests at my home, that was weird … she has never said that to me. Yet, somehow, I didn't want her to. I'm not just a guest. I'm much more than that, I hope. Yet … what _am_ I to her, really? But this was not the time to think about it. My classmates and dear friends were here and I should concentrate on them.

We gently escorted Hiyori in and placed her at the table. Surprisingly, when we actually got her her sketchbook, she recovered and started drawing like crazy. "M-m-maid, a real maid … I can't believe it … they really exist!" she gasped.

"They certainly do. Inata-chan, could you pose for my friend Hiyori?"

"Of course, mistress. Should I take off any clothes?"

I noticed Inata-chan was smiling ever so slightly. She had said that just to tease Hiyori. Poor Hiyori had to stuff napkins into her nostrils now, lest her sketchbook would be drenched in blood.

"No, she wants to draw you fully dressed, I think."

Hiyori could only babble incoherently, as all of her brain capacity was being used for drawing. I had seen that happen a few times before, even in class.

"What does a maid do?" Yutaka asked Inata-chan.

Inata-chan looked at me instead of answering her. So I explained, "A maid's duty is to do anything her mistress says. That's what she does. And as you are my guests, you can order her to do anything you want."

"A-anything?" Hiyori gasped, and dropped her pen.

I was getting a bit worried of Hiyori bleeding to death through her nose or something. Or that she would actually order Inata-chan to do something weird. I realized I wouldn't like that. That stuff was only for me and for nobody else. Unless … was I her only client? Did she have other mistresses, or worse, other masters? That didn't feel good at all.

"Anyway, I'd like to have a cup of tea. Inata-chan?"

"Yes, mistress," she said, glanced at Hiyori, and went to the kitchen.

Hiyori quickly turned a page and started drawing even more frantically. I could understand that very well; Inata-chan was at least as hot from the back as from the front.

"So, what have you guys been doing lately?"

For a while, we discussed about the latest movies, the weird things Yutaka's uncle had done, schoolwork, and what we were going to do at Christmas and New Year. Hiyori, of course, couldn't participate in the discussion very much.

"So you guys aren't going out at Christmas Eve either," I sighed. "Not an ounce of romance in our class…"

"Yeah … it's just Minami-chan and me, we're staying one night at a famous onsen nearby," Yutaka explained. "She won the trip, for two people, at a mall lottery."

Hiyori made a weird gurgling sound and almost ripped a page off of her sketchbook by accident.

"But we haven't asked anything about your maid! How often is she here? How much do you pay her? What does she do?" Yutaka bombed me with questions.

"She's here about every other night. I don't need to pay her, Japanese Maid Association does that. And she … she cleans up, cooks for me, washes the dishes, puts out the futon for the night, and … so on."

I didn't want to lie to my friends, so I hoped they wouldn't ask more about this "and so on".

"Japanese Maid Association?" Minami muttered.

"She's a maid in training, and they send trainees to serve foreign students out of courtesy. It's some kind of practical training. And that's why I don't have to pay …"

That didn't sound believable even to myself, but they seemed to believe it. Or, because they were Japanese, they were too polite to become skeptical.

"Can she dance and sing?" Yutaka asked.

"Umm … I haven't asked. But she's not a geisha or anything. Inata-chan, do you entertain guests or perform?"

"Yes, mistress. Inata-chan can sing, dance, and act," she answered.

Is she also trained to 'entertain' people? I wondered. Nah, probably not. She's very shy and inexperienced in these matters. Unless that had also been only an act?

"_Mi, mi, miracle! Mikurun-run! Mi, mi, miracle! Mikurun-run! …"_

That wasn't her singing. Instead, that song from Haruhi had started to play … from her direction. We all turned to look at her. Her eyes widened, and she dashed out of the door.

"What was that?" Hiyori gasped.

"Her cellphone, I think."

Is it just a coincidence that her ringtone is _exactly_ the same as Konata's? And that no other girl I knew would ever use that as their ringtone.

"It's getting late …" Minami said quietly.

"Yeah, we'd better go," Yutaka agreed. "Hiyori?"

She managed to clamber up. "Uh, I drew like twenty pages … I feel weak. Sorry that I didn't talk much. I just got so, inspired."

"She's quite inspiring indeed," I said, smiling. Good thing Hiyori didn't know _how_ inspiring, exactly.

Inata-chan returned, apologizing and bowing profusely, and started helping our guests to wear their coats, and escorted them out.

After she closed the door behind our guests, I just looked at her without saying anything for several seconds. She bit her lip and stared at the floor. I could sense that she was in a hurry.

"Your cellphone is your private matter, but you should silence it when you're on duty."

"Yes, mistress. Inata-chan is very sorry."

"I gather you need to leave? That is fine. But next time I will have to _severely_ punish you because of this."

Besides, I'd have to think about what kind of punishment she deserves. Something new and interesting.

"Yes, mistress!"

Her expression brightened and she actually sounded excited. A little masochist, aren't you?

"When is the next time?"

"I'm very sorry, mistress, but Inata-chan can't come here again until Friday evening. But Inata-chan can then stay until Sunday."

This week, Konata works at the café at Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. What a coincidence. I am working the same shifts; me dressed as Mikuru and she as Haruhi, as usual. And next week there's Christmas theme.

"That's fine, because I am busy as well this week. You may go."

"Good night, mistress," she said before scurrying away.

Did she need to get home before Yutaka? Or was that call from Kagami? Should I just tell Konata she can drop the act? Would that change our relationship forever?

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I have absolutely no idea what will happen. Most of the time, I know the beginning and the end of a story and I have to write everything in between, but not this time. One thing is sure: there will be plenty of kinky stuff. I know _a lot _about this and I have barely even started. It just has to be M-rated and not MA-rated. Many fics obviously break the ff dot net rules with graphic descriptions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 7**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was a busy week but it went by surprisingly fast, maybe because I didn't really have much time to think about things. Had school and work, every day.

Oh, why do I have to be in a different class? Well, of course I was, because I was a freshman and they were seniors. Not that there wasn't plenty of fun in my class as well, with Yutaka, Minami, and the ever-nosebleeding Hiyori.

This week I often bumped into Kagami and Misao. It was funny, because Kagami always flinched and then blushed, as if I had caught them having a tryst. Maybe they were? In the library there's a dark place in between the shelves, where one of the lamps is broken. It's the most popular place for secret meetings since they started keeping the doors to the roof locked. And guess which two people I found in there. It was funny.

It looked like Kagami had pinned Misao against the shelves. They weren't talking, just standing there, and Misao had her hands on Kagami's shoulders. Too bad that I knocked a book off a shelf and Kagami jumped, like, two yards backwards. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't interrupted them.

"This wasn't what you think it was!" Kagami groaned. Her face was as red as a tomato. And Misao was blushing as well.

"Oh, hi, guys … so, what am I thinking this was, Hiiragi?"

Misao couldn't offer any explanations, she doubled over in laughter.

"Nothing! This was nothing!" Kagami yelled. "And don't tell Konata about this!"

"Okay, I won't. But if this was nothing, why would it matter?"

Kagami spluttered, grabbed Misao's hand, and they scurried off.

While Kagami and Misao were always together, Misao's old mate Aya was now always with Tsukasa. Konata pestered both of these pairs equally and joked about their "new lovers" and stuff. Poor Miyuki seemed confused by all of this, and clung onto Konata. I myself felt a bit jealous, because Konata was now touching and groping Miyuki the same way she used to do to Kagami. Who wouldn't, though. The meganekko had bigger boobs than me, and Konata likes big boobs … no, I mean, Inata-chan likes big boobs.

But work, that was different. Just Konata and _my_ big boobs only. We had great fun at work all week. Konata was being just Konata, _nothing_ felt amiss. I couldn't believe she could switch from submissive Inata-chan back to Konata, like, to a totally different person.

We joked around, pulled pranks on the customers, sang and danced dozens of times as Haruhi and Mikuru.

Of course, by Thursday we were dead tired. At the end of that final work shift, we were alone in the dressing room, changing our clothes. We were in our underwear when I spotted a faint mark on her bum. I wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't know where to look at.

"Inata-chan," I said quietly.

Konata froze completely.

"Your eyes … did you use contacts?"

Her shoulders stooped. She didn't turn to face me as she answered, "Yeah … I wouldn't have been able to keep on, though. My eyes were itching more and more…"

I walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She flinched a bit, but then she relaxed and leaned onto me. "How could you hide it so well? You were like a completely different person …"

"_Which one is the real you?!"_ I wanted to ask. Because, Inata-chan had felt completely _real_ all the time.

"I … don't know. When I come to your place, I just change into Inata-chan. Totally. Each time."

I rested my jaw on her shoulder and pressed my cheek onto hers. "So what happens now?"

"I still want to be Inata-chan … I also want to be Konata."

I kind of understood what she meant. It was obvious that she had enjoyed immensely being Inata-chan. Yet, she was Konata. And Konata was … unique. Everybody loved Konata, despite how she was.

She grabbed my hands and whispered, "Oh … and … mistress is _fucking_ hot …"

She was fucking hot as well. And she smelled good. So good that I wanted to eat her. Pun intended.

"You're still going to get punished tomorrow, you realize that?"

"Inata-chan wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then it's settled. Just be Konata. And Inata-chan, I'll see her tomorrow."

"Thanks, Patty-chan …"

I let her go, she turned around, and we continued as if nothing had happened.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. I was worried, she was probably worried, and we didn't know how long we could keep this up. Isn't this dangerous to her mental health or something? She has, like, two different personalities. But … I acted as Mikuru too, and several other characters, and I didn't feel like going crazy. Of course, Haruhi didn't rip off my clothes or spank me or anything. How would I feel if she did that?

As we parted outside the building, I said, "Oh, you don't need to wear the contacts any more. Unless we have guests coming over."

She looked a bit abashed. At the moment she was Konata, yet I was talking to Inata-chan. Damn, this was exactly what I was worried about. I should avoid doing this in the future.

"Umm … thanks. See ya!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Friday, I stopped at a store before going home. I needed something for tonight. The cashier looked scared. It couldn't have been the things I was buying. To an uneducated person they seemed completely ordinary things... But afterwards I realized I just hadn't been able to stop grinning madly.

I felt quite restless. Tonight would be extra special. But, as a proper maid, she arrived only exactly at six o'clock as agreed.

She took off her shoes, and knelt onto the floor. "Good evening, mistress."

Then, she raised her head and looked at me with her emerald eyes. Uh, I'd have to get used to that. At least she didn't have that _ahoge_ swaying on the top of her head. That would have been far too much like Konata.

"Tonight is for punishment, Inata-chan."

"I understand, mistress."

"Take off all your clothes."

"A-all of them, mistress?" she gasped.

"Yes. Including underwear."

I tried to sound like a proper mistress, but actually I stuttered, and I was breathing much heavier than normal. I was getting excited about what would happen next. Slowly, she started taking off her maid outfit. And she faced me, as if she was doing a strip tease. I don't think she meant to do that, she was just showing submission. Bashfully, she stared at the floor when she lowered her panties.

So she was a real bluenette, even down there? There was a small tuft of blue hair.

I wanted to force myself on her right now, but I restrained myself and instead went to the closet to take out cuffs, ropes and spread bars. And another thing: a blindfold, of the type they sell to travelers who want to sleep in an airplane or something. One of the things I had bought.

"Lie down there, arms and legs spread."

I had placed a sheet onto the tatami, and a large soft towel on top of that.

Her limbs were trembling as she obeyed. She stared at me pleadingly – as if asking me not to take her virginity? Or maybe she was asking me to do exactly that. I wasn't sure.

I put the blindfold on her, before cuffing her hands and feet onto the spreader bars.

I had to just look at her for a moment. And take a couple of photos with my cell phone. How beautiful, my very own maid, completely helpless and naked … and I could do her anything I wanted. I decided to take off my own clothes as well. My panties were already wet anyway.

She shifted a bit and tried to listen to what I was doing.

"Now, how should I punish you? Maybe … tickling?"

"Oh, please, mistress, no tickling! Inata-chan will go crazy."

I wasn't going to tickle her, not yet at least. Of course I already knew what I would do. But first … two clothespins. One for both of her pink nipples, which were hard and jutting out. She gasped sharply as I put the first one on, surprising her completely, then moaned a bit as the second one pinched the other.

That was not the only surprise she would get. I went to the kitchen and lit one of the candles with a lighter.

The first drop of hot wax went onto her tummy. She gasped, and for a moment, struggled violently. I was standing on the spreader bar so she couldn't move her legs at all, and her hands were too widely spread so she couldn't really raise them either.

"Oww, it burns! What is that!" she gasped.

"Of course it hurts," I said, but I didn't answer her question.

Couple of more drops, she yelped and struggled again. I didn't tell her to stay still, because watching her struggling in the nude turned me on like nothing else.

I guess she realized what I was doing, when she smelled a burning candle, and relaxed a bit.

I tried to find the places which made her struggle and scream the most. Her armpits, inner thighs, and the areas very close to her pussy seemed to get the best results.

What a charming sight. Hot wax dropping on a squirming, pale body of a bound girl … well, not very pale, compared to me, but anyway. I had chosen red candles so the drops and trickles looked a lot like blood. I had to stop once or twice to take some pictures. I just hoped they wouldn't be too blurry. My hands were trembling and I was almost panting.

After several minutes of torture, I bent down and yanked one of the clothespins off so that it made an audible snap. She screamed in pain. I took her nipple in between my fingers and rubbed – which made her moan in pain. I had tested a clothespin on myself beforehand, and the rubbing afterwards hurt badly, while it also relieved the pain.

By now, I was so aroused that I was gasping for air and felt my juices trickling down my thighs. I had to put the candle away because I couldn't hold it straight anymore.

I yanked off the other clothespin – making her squirm and scream adorably – and started opening the cuffs.

She was too weak to get up right away. She slid off the blindfold and I saw her eyes were red from crying.

"Thank you, mistress …" she gasped quietly.

"You're covered in wax. How disgusting. Go and wash yourself, then clean up this mess."

She was about to pick up her panties, and I said, "No. Don't wear any clothes until I say so."

"Yes, mistress!" she quickly replied.

As she recovered a bit, she couldn't keep her eyes off of me. She must have seen – and smelled – my arousal as well. For a moment, I thought she would throw herself on my arms, but she didn't. Instead, she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

I don't really know why I was still hesitating. Maybe because of my friendship with Konata. Would that spoil it? Then, I laughed. We already did things like _this_. Tying her down in the nude and dropping wax on her … how would kissing, cuddling, or making love change anything?

Or accompanying her in the shower.

So I opened the bathroom door and walked in. She flinched at first, and even tried to cover herself.

This being a Japanese apartment, the shower area was very small. So small that we were brushing against each other when I entered. I squirted some soap onto my hands and started spreading it onto her body. So smooth and silky, except the areas where there was still candle wax.

"Oh, looks like I gave you a Brazilian waxing."

She was too nervous to laugh at this – or maybe she didn't know what that meant – but she smiled. My hands traveled all around her body and slowly she leaned closer onto me. I pinched her jaw, lifted her head and kissed her fully onto the lips. Warm water flowed on us and down our bare skins, and pulled her body tightly against mine.

Finally I had to break the kiss just to take a breath. She was blushing; I think both of us were.

Wow. First kiss in the nude, now that was one which I would remember. But, suddenly I felt shy, pulled back and took my towel. I wasn't ready to go any further…not yet. She looked flustered as well, and quickly covered herself with a towel.

"Ahem … when you're done, make us a light supper … tea and scones or whatever …"

"Yes, mistress."

Whew. I dried myself and changed into my pajamas, and then sat down to calm myself. And to think – no, I didn't want to think. I turned on the console and grabbed the controller.

I had a feeling she was staring at me at times, when she worked in the kitchen. I hoped she understood why I was ignoring her and just playing.

"Tea, mistress."

I looked up and saw that she was still in the nude. Oh yeah, I told her not to wear anything until I said so. My bad. Still, I was surprised and lost my last life in the game.

"T-thanks. You sit down as well and have a cup."

She smiled ever so slightly as she sat down – across the table, so that I would have to look at her perky boobs while I ate. Inata-chan's pranks are quite a bit subtler than Konata's.

"You'd better wear a pajama or something, I can't concentrate!" I finally groaned.

"Sorry, but Inata-chan didn't bring any pajamas."

"Take one of mine."

That didn't help much. She looked incredibly cute wearing a pajama shirt that was too large for her. Besides, the little slut didn't wear anything else than the shirt…

And I couldn't really talk with her, because she was supposed to be Inata-chan, not Konata. I would have lots of things to talk about with Konata, but not much I could discuss with my maid. Maybe I could order her to switch to being Konata? No, that would be wrong.

She enjoyed being a maid, I enjoyed punishing her … whom did I really want, Inata-chan or Konata? I liked both of them! Can't I have both?

I forced myself to stop thinking. It would only give me a headache.

"Wash the dishes, I'll take the futon out –"

"But mistress, that's Inata-chan's –"

"I'll manage. I need to lie down. So wash the dishes and join me."

"Y-yes, mistress!" she gasped.

What, did she expect sex or something?

Having learned my lesson, I didn't lie down until she was done. I didn't want to fall asleep before she came to bed.

She turned the lights off lied down next to me; I pulled the covers over us, and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled closer to me, and rested herself comfortably against my body. Of course, her idea of the most comfortable position was the one where her face was almost buried into my cleavage.

I didn't mind, as long as she didn't take it any further than that. Maybe … when we get more comfortable with things like this, I'll let her play with my boobs. Mere thought made my nipples harden.

Nevertheless, having a soft, warm, and cute maid cuddling with me, it wouldn't be hard to fall asleep.

"Good night, Inata-chan," I whispered.

"Good night, Patt…mistress."

A slip of tongue. Not enough to earn you a punishment, Kona…Inata-chan.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next time … don't know yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 8**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I was running away from Haruhi, who looked a quite a bit like Konata cosplaying as Haruhi. Or a crossover of them, maybe. And I was Mikuru, of course. My boobs were almost plopping out of the outfit, and it was hard to run in the high heels.

She caught and tripped me, jumped on me and ripped my shirt open. Somehow my arms were suddenly tied up, and I couldn't stop her when she fondled my boobs. "Please stop, Haruhi-sama!" I pleaded, but she kept groping and squeezing.

Then, she bent down and took one nipple into her mouth and started to suck.

"Stop," I muttered weakly. But my limbs had lost all strength and I could only squirm a little when she licked and sucked my nipples.

Finally, I concentrated all my strength, and was able to push her off of me.

But Kyon, Yuki, and Koizumi were standing there and watching me. I yelped and tried to cover my bare tits, but now they had somehow grown even bigger, and my hands couldn't hide all of them anymore.

Fortunately I woke up at that point.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

She was still on my arms. Both of our pajama shirts were open. Consequently, there was lots of bare skin against bare skin. It was nice, but she was drooling on my boobs. My nipple was almost in her mouth. Had she been sucking it in her sleep? That would explain the weird dreams.

"Wake up. You are drooling on me," I said.

She didn't wake up, just shifted a bit and muttered something. I got up and fetched the ropes, and slipped the pajama shirt off of her. She woke up just when I was tying her hands behind her back.

"What?" she gasped at first, before remembering where she was. "Mistress, Inata-chan must go to the bathroom first!"

"No."

I pulled her up to her knees and I threaded the rope around her torso, creating a rope harness, then around her ankles, and finally tied it around her bound hands. Gently, I set her back down onto the futon, flicked the rope over the ceiling hook and started pulling.

She gasped in surprise as she was lifted off of the floor. Her eyes widened in fear as I pulled her higher up, until she was dangling almost five feet in the air. I let her dangle there for a while, and looked for any signs of excessive pain.

It didn't look like she was about to die or anything, so I put the blindfold on her, moved the futon to the corner and placed some towels onto the floor below her. She turned her head and tried to listen to what I was doing.

Just in case, I asked, "Do you have any trouble breathing? Does any place hurt too much?"

"No, mistress …" she said quietly. "It does hurt, but Inata-chan can take it."

I haven't explained her why I was punishing her this time. But why should I, anyway? I'm the mistress and I can do whatever I want. Besides, this would be more fun than painful. Or maybe not, not for her.

Of course, not everything should be just fun. We needed some pain as well. "Oww!" she gasped as I clipped a weight onto her nipple. She bit her teeth as I placed the other one. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. I guess these clamps were quite a bit more painful than the clothespins.

Anyway, now for the fun part. I walked around her and drew my fingernail along the sole of her foot.

"HA HA HA HA! No, mistress! Inata-chan is really ticklish in there!" she yelled.

"Good to know. Are your sides ticklish?"

"Yes, mistress! They are even worse!"

I knelt under her and tickled both of her sides. She screamed in laughter and squirmed, as much as one who is hogtied and hoisted up can squirm. Not much, that is. Looked like she had told me the truth, she was very ticklish indeed.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" she laughed and twitched even after when I stopped. "Mistress, Inata-chan's bladder is … ha ha ha …. if mistress tickles Inata-chan, Inata-chan will pee!"

"No, you don't. I forbid that. If you wet yourself, you'll get a severe punishment."

"But mistress, Inata-chan can't take it anymore!"

Of course, it my intention was to tickle torture her until she _would_ pee. I just didn't tell her that.

So, I started tickling one sole and side simultaneously, only giving her a few seconds of rest when I changed from one side to the other.

She laughed, screamed, struggled and squirmed. Mercilessly, my fingers prodded, poked, and scrabbled, and I kept searching for the most ticklish areas. Just below her armpits, her ribs, and the soles seemed to get the most violent reactions. Eventually even the slightest touch made her absolutely hysterical. Sweat was running down her sides and dripping onto the towels.

Finally I stopped going around her and concentrated on tickling the most sensitive spots in her armpits as well as I could and without giving her any resting time at all.

"STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP! I'M GOING TO PEE! NOO! NOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled and squirmed as hard as she could.

I didn't say anything, I just kept tickling her, until her head flopped down and pee started gushing from between her legs. Even then I didn't stop tickling. Too tired to struggle any more, she only made gurgling sounds and sobs, and twitched a little to the tickles and to each squirt of pee coming out. Tears flowed down her cheeks from under the blindfold.

Only after the last drops of pee had come out, I stopped tickling her. She only sobbed quietly.

I quickly gathered the wet towels and threw them into the bathroom, took off the nipple clamps – that made her gasp sharply – and then gently lowered her down and started untying the ropes.

I removed the blindfold. She stared at me with her eyes red from crying, and only gasped for breath, lying on my arms completely exhausted and covered with sweat.

Yet, she looked happy. I think she looked like a girl who had just had an orgasm. But who knows.

"Inata-chan is very tired now …" she whispered. I carried her to the futon and placed her down.

"I told you not to pee. So I'll have to punish you later."

She nodded weakly and whispered, "Yes, mistress…"; she was already half-asleep.

I let her rest and put away the ropes and other things, and even put the towels and some of the clothes into the washing machine – I was fortunate to have one in this apartment.

I didn't let her sleep for long, though. "Wake up! There's work to do!"

She opened one eye and muttered, "Yes, mistress …"

I walked to her, grabbed her arms, and literally threw her out of the bed so that she rolled around on the floor and almost hit the wall. "How dare you! Get up right now, clean up the rest, and then make us lunch! Is that clear?"

This was a tatami room, so that probably didn't hurt too much, but it certainly woke her up. She stared at me eyes wide in terror. "Yes, mistress! I'm sorry, mistress!" she gasped, and bowed her head onto the floor repeatedly. "Mistress, Inata-chan is filthy, may Inata-chan wash –"

"No!" I shouted. "Start working! Wear an apron – and nothing else."

"Yes, mistress!"

I glared at her until she started working in earnest, then I grabbed my school bag and ignored her while I did some homework. Of course, I couldn't avoid ogling her whenever she wasn't looking, because she was carrying out one of my fantasies – a maid in a 'nude apron'. She was indeed filthy, smelling of sweat and pee, which seemed to embarrass her even more. Strangely, I thought she was more embarrassed by only wearing an apron than wearing nothing at all.

"Stop for a moment. Turn around," I commanded. I had taken out my cell phone and started taking pictures. She bit her lip and blushed. She had learned her lesson and wasn't asking about the photographs. Since I owned her, I owned her photographs as well and could do whatever I wanted with them. I told her to take a few different poses, then to continue working. Maybe I'll show some of the shots to Hiyori, because it would be fun to see her reaction.

"Mistress, the lunch is ready."

She brought me a tray. Mini-hamburgers, sautéed bacon with soramame and onions, pickled vegetables, a Japanese omelet, and rice, of course. Just … wow. I could never cook anything like this.

"Looks good. Go and eat yourself as well, we've got things to do after lunch."

"Yes, mistress."

"Oh, and take a shower too. You stink. And wear proper clothes."

"Yes, mistress!"

Now that that was out of the way, I concentrated on eating this heavenly food. I wished she would cook all of my meals!

I shouldn't have thought of that, because I started thinking how long things would stay the way they were now. Is Kona– I mean, Inata-chan going to college? Would she still be able to serve me if she does? Besides, I was supposed to return to US in a few months, and I can't take her with me. No, no … I must enjoy this while it lasts, and not worry about the future.

"You done?" I asked her after she had washed the dishes, and came back from the bathroom, all clean and wearing her maid outfit.

"Yes, mistress."

"Take your school bag, sit down, and _do your homework_."

She only stared at me, her jaw open. I tried not to burst into laughter, because her expression was so silly.

"I gave you an order."

"Y-yes, mistress!" she gasped.

Reluctantly, she took her bag, scooped out her notebooks, and piled them onto the table.

"And you can't copy from me, as you know."

Obviously, because she was two years ahead of me.

"Yes, mistress …" she sighed.

I decided not to punish her for her attitude – this time. Each time her mind seemed to wander, I ordered her to focus. Actually, this was a suitable punishment. Possibly worse than any other punishment so far. She looked more miserable the longer she had to do it.

After two long hours, she muttered, "Mistress, I have to leave soon."

"Okay. You worked hard today, so you may go."

I think she even made her homework, at least most of it.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

To my relief, it didn't feel awkward to meet Konata in school at Monday. Somehow we still managed to keep our "roles" separate, despite everything that had happened so far.

By now, Misao was inseparable from Kagami. From what I heard their talking, Misao had been staying at Hiiragi's all weekend. Wonder what had happened there?

Kagami was blushing even more than usual. Each time Misao touched her – and she seemed to touch her a lot, accidentally or not – she changed color. Of course, the touches were perfectly innocent: she held Kagami's hand, snuggled by her side, hugged her, or sat onto her lap. But, younger Japanese are more touchy-feely than adults, and Misao had always been like that, I think … so, maybe it still was nothing but close friendship.

By chance, they were having lunch in the cafeteria, as was I, so I joined them at their table. Too bad Hiyori wasn't there to witness what followed.

As I came back with my food, Konata was talking. "Kagamin, it's all right that you are with Misao. I'm not jealous. I've got lots of other girls to choose from, whereas a tsundere –"

Kagami threw daggers at Konata with her glare. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a tsundere and that's why I don't have close friends and I can't find a gir–boyfriend!"

Konata and I looked at each other. That sounded a bit odd, even from Kagami. Konata patted her shoulder. So, maybe nothing had happened with Misao after all. Misao struck me as a bit dumb, so maybe she didn't understand that Kagami was longing for some hot girl on girl action.

"Aww, Kagamin … don't give up. You are smart, and gorgeous, and slim … well, not too fat, anyway, some girls, I mean boys, like to have some meat over the bones –"

"Gee, thanks. I feel better already," she answered, with a _lot_ of sarcasm in her voice.

"Just go to the girl, I mean boy, you like, and tell her how you feel," Konata suggested. "Wait! No, come to think of it … I don't think you should do that!" she added.

Kagami took the hook, line, and sinker. "What? Why not?"

"You'd blush yourself to death!" Konata chirped, and then she ran away as Kagami jumped up, sending her chair clattering on the floor, and tried to punch her.

We were all laughing, especially Misao, who literally fell off of her chair and cackled madly under the table.

Kagami calmed down quickly, she always does, and Konata returned to the table. "But seriously –"

"Seriously! You can never be serious, so don't even try!" Kagami interrupted.

"So, squirt," Misao said, wiping tears of laughter off her eyes, "You hand Kagami over to me willingly? We don't have to fight a duel or something?"

"I'm not to be handed over by anyone, to anyone!" Kagami groaned.

"But Kagamin, aren't you impressed? People are willing to duel for your heart –"

"People? I only see two clowns, making fun of me. A pie throwing duel would suit you!"

The bickering went on until, somehow, Misao and Konata had agreed to have a running competition – a hundred meters dash – over the heart of Kagami. I knew Konata was fast, but then again, Misao was in the athletics club.

But now I felt even more confused. What if Konata wins? I just hoped they weren't being serious. You can never be sure, knowing Japanese sense of humor.

Is Konata going to be with Kagami as Konata, and with me as Inata-chan? Not that I had anything against Kagami. But the situation was strange enough as it was, already.

Before I had time to talk with Konata, we all had to leave for the next class.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next time … who knows?


	9. Chapter 9

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 9**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Inata-chan didn't come over tonight. Come to think of it, I forgot to ask her when she'd be here next time. We'd be at work from Wednesday to Friday, and the big competition would take place tomorrow after school. Ah well, I had to read for tomorrow exam anyway.

The bed felt so lonely without her. Any why didn't I kiss and cuddle and make out with her? Because, now it seemed it might have been the last time she slept with me. If she was actually serious about Kagami … could she be? "Damn you Konata."

Next day, I sneaked into the senior's floor and had lunch with Konata, Kagami, and the others. Normally, you don't do this in a Japanese high school, but I'm taller and heavier than most of the seniors, and nobody dared to throw me out. I did get some odd looks, though.

The seniors looked surprised seeing me, but they were too polite to ask me why I had come. Konata smiled at me and said I was welcome, though, and that was all I cared for.

Misao and Konata sat down at Kagami's sides. "I made you a bento!" Misao proudly announced, took out a lunch box wrapped in cloth, and placed it in front of Kagami.

"W-what?" Kagami gasped. "You? Made lunch. Thanks for the … uh, gesture. But Tsukasa made our lunch, and I wouldn't want to waste it, so –"

Misao snatched Kagami's bento. "No problem! I can eat imouto's box and you can eat the one I made!"

Kagami cringed and glared at Misao's bento, afraid to even unwrap it.

"Don't eat it, Kagamin! You'll be poisoned!" Konata gasped.

"You're just jealous, Izumi. You didn't think of making a lovey-dovey lunch to my beloved Hiiragi!"

Konata had taken out a choko-koronet and a bottle of milk. "We weren't supposed to compete with food! You would have lost, hands down."

Misao wagged a finger at Konata. "Don't be so sure. I got an A in home economics!"

"Umm, Misa-chan, when did you get an A?" Aya intervened in the debate. "I only remember you getting C's or D's."

"That was in elementary school, but it's not the point!"

Kagami opened the lid of the bento. "What is this?"

"Meatballs! My favourite! And rice, of course," Misao explained.

"Just meatballs and rice …" Kagami sighed.

"Yeah, but I made the meatballs myself! Anyway, imouto's lunch looks amazing! What's this, asparagus wrapped in bacon? Omelet? Tuna sashimi? How fancy!"

"T-thanks, Misa-chan …" Tsukasa muttered.

Misao started stuffing her mouth with Tsukasa's delicious lunch box.

Kagami lifted one of the meatballs with her chopsticks, and glared at it with suspicion. Then, she nibbled a small piece of it, and chewed. "Whoa! Hot!" she gasped.

We all looked at Kagami, assuming she would gag or something. Instead, she said, "Very hot! … but I like it, actually."

"It's got Hawk Claw pepper!" Misao mumbled, her mouth full of Tsukasa's tuna.

"You like something Misao made?" I gasped.

"Hey! I told you I can cook!" Misao protested.

"No, she can't…" Aya muttered.

"Pure luck!" Konata groaned.

"Neener neener neener, I won at cooking!" Misao jeered at Konata.

"That didn't even rhyme," Konata muttered.

For a while, we concentrated on eating. I wish Inata-chan made my lunch, but so far that had not been possible. Maybe I should ask her to sleep over on a weekday. But, then she'd have to change into Konata at some point. That would be a bit problematic.

"Okay, guys, see you after school," I sighed. I almost wished I hadn't come here. I didn't talk to Konata and it seemed she only got even more serious about competing for Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

A surprising amount of people had come to the playing field to watch the big race. Nearly everyone from Konata's and Kagami's classes, and even one of the teachers – Kuroi-sensei.

Kagami had been placed in a separate seat in front of everyone. It was easy to notice her because of the radiant blush on her face. "I didn't want this … why didn't anyone even _ask_ me if I wanted to be here?" she muttered.

Yet, you are here. I think you're secretly pleased, I thought.

Behind Kagami were her twin sister and her friends, some of which were from my class. So I sat down next to Hiyori, who was already sketching furiously. Minami and Yutaka were here too, of course.

"This is so exciting!" Yutaka chirped. "I hope oniisan wins!"

I would rather see Misao win, but I couldn't tell her that. I would have had to explain why.

The crowd cheered and applauded as Konata and Misao came out from the dressing rooms. They were wearing gym shorts and everything, they had even brought the starting blocks, and one of the athletics club girls was holding a starting pistol.

"I dedicate this win to my lovely Kagamin!" Konata yelled and waved her hands above her head.

"Today, I shall win the heart of my beloved Hiiragi!" Misao shouted, lifting a fist.

While the audience went wild, Kagami groaned and buried her face into her palms.

"On your marks!" the girl with the pistol shouted.

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute!" Konata yelled. "Misao's boobs are at least two inches bigger than mine! So she has to step back two inches!"

The crowd burst into laughter, and Kagami's face turned yet another degree deeper red.

"That's playing dirty," Misao growled.

"That's from an anime …" I sighed.

I couldn't hear what the girl with the pistol said, but she talked with Konata for a while, and then they stepped back into the starting blocks. She probably gave her a lecture about the rules. "Right! On your marks!" the girl yelled. "Get set!"

The starting pistol went off and the race was underway. Neither of them seemed to take a clear lead, until about half way through, where Misao begun to get ahead. Half of the crowd was cheering for Misao, the other half for Konata, probably their own classes to each. I wanted Misao to win, but I didn't want to cheer her while sitting next to Yutaka who was yelling "Go Konata!" at the top of her lungs. So I didn't make any noise.

Konata increased her pace, but it still looked like Misao would win – when something happened. Misao cringed and staggered, jumped on her left leg a few steps, and fell down just before the finish line. Konata glanced at her but didn't stop. It was probably too late to stop, even if she wanted to.

"I … won?" Konata gasped.

Kagami jumped up and ran to her. Konata spread her arms and caught her into a hug. "I won, Kagami!" she yelled.

"Idiot!" I heard Kagami groaning.

I realized she might actually have tried to get to Misao. Maybe.

"Get off of me, Misao is hurt!"

Konata let go of Kagami and turned around. Misao was sitting on the track and holding her right foot. "I twisted my ankle."

Only at this point I realized that I had also stood up and walked to them. Konata turned around again and stared at me. "I – I won Kagami's heart?"

"_Was that a question? What are you asking me? Why are you asking me?"_ But I just stared at her, without speaking. The athletic club girls had surrounded Misao, and Kagami couldn't get to her. They were holding her leg up in the air and wrapping an ice bag around the ankle.

The crowd had mostly fallen silent. One of the athletics club girls announced, "It's official! Konata Izumi won at 13.30 seconds. Misao Kusakabe didn't finish."

"It's something I have always dreamed about," Konata muttered.

Which one? Kagami's heart or winning Misao in a race? Kagami glanced at me, looking puzzled, and then she turned back to Konata. "This race was a stupid idea. Misao got injured."

"Yeah, sorry about that … I'd rather had a kickboxing match or something," Konata muttered. She kept turning her eyes from Kagami to me, and back, and looked a bit confused herself.

"That would have been even worse!" Kagami groaned.

"Onee-chan, are you now Ko- … I mean, is Konata your … I, uh …" Tsukasa tried to ask. She, Miyuki and many others had surrounded us.

But all this was wrong. Konata was with me! I had kissed her. I had done … all sorts of things with her! With Inata-chan, that is. She isn't with Kagami! I wanted to explain this to all of them, but of course I couldn't.

"No! I'm not! We are not!" Kagami strongly denied it. But she was blushing and kept glancing at Konata.

They had been friends much longer than me and Konata. And I knew they were close. Maybe Kagami liked Konata in that way. Maybe even Konata liked her. But isn't she … do I own Konata? No. I own Inata-chan … no, actually I don't. I can order her to do anything, and I can do anything to her, but I don't own her.

"Okay, you two lovebirds," I said, and smiled. "Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Konata didn't say anything before I left. I don't blame her. This wasn't something we could resolve here. We all needed time. Me, Konata, Kagami, Misao. A love triangle. A square? There was Inata-chan as well.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

There was no Inata-chan to welcome me back to my apartment. There was nobody there, and it was cold and dark. Well, what did I expect? She wouldn't be coming here tonight.

I wondered what they were doing. Was she with Kagami? Should I call her and ask? Or send e-mail? No, they are my friends. I'll give them space. Even if … heck, what am I thinking, anyway? I'm going back to US in a few months. They are staying here the rest of their lives. Konata will be happier with Kagami anyway. I'm just a foreigner, I'll never become Japanese. Why would Konata want to be with me anyway?

To get my mind off of this, I started doing my homework. Then I remembered the laundry. There were several wet – and a bit smelly – towels which needed washing. Had she eaten asparagus? I chuckled a bit. How would Kagami react to all of this? If she saw the photographs and heard what we had been doing? I wasn't going to tell her, of course. I was not that kind of a person.

Great, now I was thinking of them again.

At least I would get my homework done pretty thoroughly tonight.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next day at school, I found out that Konata and Misao were both absent.

"Usually it's me who gets sick, but this time oniisan caught a cold," Yutaka explained.

So, I wouldn't see Konata. Kagami was at school, but I didn't want to talk to her. Or it was not like I didn't want to. I just didn't know what to say to her. What to ask? It would seem odd if I questioned her about her relationship with Konata.

I would be lonely tonight as well. Nothing to do … except …

"Yutaka, is it okay if I come to see Konata after school?"

"Of course! She'll be happy to have visitors. It's boring to be sick and in bed. I know that …"

"It's settled, then. I'll be there."

I wonder, how would Yutaka react if I told her what I had done with Inata-chan? My cutest classmate is like, totally innocent. Or she seems like that. But, living with two hardcore otaku … she's probably lost her innocence already. I had a sudden thought of Yutaka as my maid and shivered. That would be so wrong! Besides, Minami would kill me.

"Oh, I forgot. I have to work. Is it okay if I drop by around eight p.m.?"

"I guess so. Uncle isn't at home, and I know oniisan doesn't mind staying up late. Even when she's got a cold."

Christmas is a week away, so we had Christmas theme at work. I was dressed as Santa Claus, except a girl version. So there was no pot belly or a beard, I had a red miniskirt and plenty of cleavage on display. Konata had not seen this outfit yet, so I decided to keep it on as I headed to the train.

Of course, heads turned and people stared at me. But I'm used to it – that's what my work is all about, after all.

As I walked along the street near Konata's house, I bumped into Kagami. Literally. I was in deep thoughts, and Kagami had not looked where she was going either. So I ended up having Kagami on my arms and her face in my cleavage.

"Whoa! Hi-Hiiragi!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Now, that was a stupid question. She had been visiting Konata, what else? She was still wearing her winter uniform, so she had come here straight from school. And stayed for many hours.

Kagami realized where she was and she literally jumped backwards. Her cheeks had turned as red as tomatoes. "I was just walking … I mean, I was just going home! From Konata's place."

An awkward silence. I had been thinking of Inata-chan – Konata – all day, as well as Kagami, and their relationship. And now Kagami was here. Something snapped in my head.

"What does Konata see in you?" came out of my mouth. I couldn't quite believe it myself.

"What!" Kagami gasped. "She's just my friend! She doesn't – I mean – w-what do you mean!?"

I found myself hugging her. When she wasn't being scary, Kagami was actually gorgeous. She's tall, she's slim, and that hair was just unbelievable. And she smelled good. And she's smart and a loyal friend. Yeah, that had been just another stupid question. Of course Konata liked Kagami. Who wouldn't?

More strange words came out without conscious thinking. Maybe I was just tired after work, maybe I had gone crazy. But I just couldn't stop myself.

"I like Konata. Who wouldn't like her? Yeah, she's annoying, she's an otaku, but she's adorable … and you, you are just gorgeous and smart and cool and … If Konata doesn't like you, she's crazy," I whispered into her ear.

Kagami was struck completely speechless. She froze completely, which meant, she didn't even pull away from my arms. "H … h … h …" she tried to say something, but at first, she could only splutter. "Have you been drinking!?" she finally managed to gasp.

I burst into laughter. "No, I haven't, I'm just lovesick … I mean, I also got the flu, or something … just ignore what I said. I'm not quite myself tonight."

I groped her ass while talking to her. Since I just declared I was temporarily insane, I could as well use this opportunity. What a nice, tight butt. It would be delightful to cane it. Now, while I could never use Yutaka as my maid, Kagami was a totally different case. She'd be hard to tame. It would require several spankings and punishments.

I nearly started to drool as I thought of having both Inata-chan and Kagami as my maids. Or maybe I drooled because Kagami was still on my arms. Strangely, she still didn't try to push me away. If anything, she leaned even closer to me. "I must be as crazy as you … I do like Konata," she whispered. "But …"

"But?"

"She doesn't like me that way."

Great news. For me, not for her. I was so happy to hear that that I gave her a big, wet, French kiss. She froze for a second or two, before pushing me away. "Akpht! Pthooie! Eww! EWW!" she spluttered and spat. "W-why did you do that!?"

"I-It's not my first time," I just said. I was feeling quite dizzy, because that had been a _magnificent_ kiss.

"Mine neith… – that's not the point! Don't just go on and kiss your friends like that! I don't know what you do in the USA, but in here, that's totally inappropriate!"

"Yeah, sorry, Hiiragi. So who was your first kiss, then?"

"Tsuka – that's not your business!"

I tried very hard not to laugh, without much success. So she's been practicing on her twin sister? That was, like, the hottest thing one could imagine. I must tell this to Hiyori. But I'd better have a blood transfusion at hand when I do. "Anyway … thanks."

"Thanks for what?" she grumbled.

"Uh, just, for, you know. I'm going to see Konata now. How is she?"

"As usual. Sick enough not to go to school, well enough to play to her heart's content."

That's Konata all right. "See you at school."

"Yeah, bye," she said, turned around, and walked away quickly. Maybe she feared I'd kiss her again. I wonder if she liked that. She must have. Didn't look too pleased, though.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Yutaka answered the door. "Oh, hi, Patty-chan. What an outfit! Come on in. Konata is in the living room."

Yeah, I could already hear the game.

"I'm very tired already," she added, "so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Uncle isn't coming home tonight, so feel free to stay for as long as you want to. There's tea in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Yu-chan. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Which one is cuter? Yutaka or Konata in her pajamas, playing her console game.

She glanced at me, hollered, "Oh, hi, Pat!" and turned her focus back into the game. Judging from the sounds, she was playing a shoot-em-up, which was unusual. It was Kagami who liked shoot-em-ups – ah, of course. Konata must have lost a game to her and now she's practicing so it won't happen again.

I sat down next to her. "So she kicked your ass in that?"

"Yeah, but I'm – wait a minute, how did you know?"

"I met Hiiragi on the way. We didn't talk about games, though."

She lost a life, sighed, paused the game, put the controller away, and looked at me. "What happened?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Not much kinky stuff in this chapter. Maybe in the next. I truly don't know what will happen next, it just happens.

_Takanotsume_, a pepper known as Hawk Claw chile because of its talon shape. This is the same one that made Osaka hiccup in Azumanga Daioh.

Oh, by the way, judging from the first episode, _Yuyushiki_ is great! It's like Lucky Star, but with more sex. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Patricia's Maid: Chapter 10**

I'm a bit stuck, so I'll just put out a short chapter. That usually helps me to come up with a new one.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oh, wow!" she gasped. "That's the new santa outfit?"

I sat down and deliberately leaned forward. "Yeah, it's nice. A-boys like it a lot. Anyway … Kagami was … surprised to see me."

I decided that I wouldn't tell Konata what Kagami had said. She didn't say it was a secret or anything, I just felt I would betray her trust. Despite how things were, I wouldn't do that to Kagami.

Konata didn't comment on that. She was like hypnotized, eyes glued to my chest.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," I said jokingly.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Sorry, mistress –"

Now that was awkward. This was the wrong time and place to play mistress and maid. Play … should I even call it playing? Was it more like, a relationship?

"Uh … how are you feeling, Konata? … I mean the flu," I asked, just to break the silence.

"It's nothing serious, I think. I feel much better – but I'd better stay at home tomorrow! Just in case."

"You're not working tomorrow?"

"Oh, right. Work …" she looked thoughtful. "I wonder, if it would be okay to skip school and come to work?"

"No, I don't think so."

She sighed deeply. "Darn, I have to go to school, then. Kagami brought me the homework – hey, don't you make me do it! I'm much too sick to do any homework tonight!"

"Konata … I don't give you orders. I mean, not now, not in this house."

She looked serious. Even a bit annoyed, maybe?

"I forget that I'm not always Inata-chan when I'm with you."

"Yeah … let's just forget about it now. How about a two-player game?"

Konata took out the disc and inserted another. It was one of those fighting games, and a new one, so I had no hope at ever winning her. But I didn't mind.

"Look, this character reminds me of Kagamin," she noted. "Twin-tails and everything."

Without thinking, I muttered, "I kissed her."

"You what?!" Konata gasped. "Bah, I wanted to be the one who steals Kagamin's first kiss!"

I wasn't excepting that kind of reaction. But maybe I should have, knowing Konata.

"I wasn't the first."

"Whoa! Big news? So who's she been kissing?"

"Uh … Tsukasa."

Konata burst into laughter. "Hiyorin would bleed to death if she heard!"

"That's what I thought too. Hey, aren't you jealous? I kissed Kagami!"

"So? How was it? Was it good?"

"Yeah, great. She tasted delicious … but she pushed me away, so it didn't last long."

"I won't push you away …"

The controller slipped from my fingers and I turned to her.

"You'll catch the cold – mmm!"

She was muffled because I pulled her face into my cleavage. I knew she would like that. Indeed, she started to pant, and then to fiddle with the buttons of my jacket. I let the jacket slide off of me so that she could unhook my bra and play with my bare breasts. She obviously loved boobs a lot. She groped, squeezed, fondled, and licked them all over, and sucked my nipples like a baby, making little moans of pleasure. Meanwhile, I unbuttoned her pajama shirt and pants with trembling hands – it was really hard to concentrate when someone plays with your boobs like this.

Her skin was silky smooth against mine. I pulled her hair gently and when she raised her head I kissed her fully on the lips. She responded eagerly and our tongues twined together. My hands were traveling all over her body, from the delicious tight butt to the little round mounds in the front. She wasn't wearing a bra and her little pink nipples were already hard. I took hold of her panties and she raised her hips so that I could pull them down easier. Roughly, I pushed her down, forced her legs apart and went down on her.

What an intoxicating taste and aroma. So sweet. Probably from all those choko koronets she always ate. I teased and licked around everywhere except the most sensitive spot. She arched her back and squirmed, and finally grabbed my hair and pulled. I gave her mercy and concentrated on giving her a release. She stiffened up and trembled, and tried not to scream aloud. Little squirts of liquid burst out, trickling down my cheeks, and she convulsed again and again, until she slumped down, exhausted and covered in sweat.

I crawled on top of her and kissed her again, giving her a taste her own juices. She freshened up instantly and wrapped her legs around me. For a while, we just enjoyed the body contact and our tongues played together in our mouths. I rolled over and pushed her shoulders. "Your turn…"

She slid down – our bodies were slick from the sweat and juices, and started lapping like a dog. Each lick sent shivers up my spine and I couldn't stop moans escaping from my mouth. I raised my legs higher and spread them so that she had easier access. While I was in ecstasy, my upper body felt a bit lonely. Maybe if I hugged a pillow…? I looked around to find one and saw Yutaka peeking in at the doorway. She was blushing brightly and I noticed she had her hand inside her panties, rubbing up and down. When she noticed that I was looking, she stopped masturbating, gasped and her eyes widened.

I grinned at her and waved my hand, beckoning for her to come closer. Her eyes widened up even more. I made the gesture again and silently mouthed the words "_chotto kite_". Konata had noticed that something was going on and raised her head. She flinched as she saw Yutaka, but I grabbed her hair and forced her to go down on me again. She struggled a bit, but then gave up and kept on licking.

Yutaka staggered forward, looking like she didn't know whether she was dreaming or not. My cute classmate was wearing only a loose pajama shirt – probably one of Konata's old ones, still too big for her, and a pair of pink panties, which had a visible wet spot. Konata raised her head a second time, and looked first at Yutaka and then at me questioningly. Before she said anything, I ordered, "Don't stop!" and pulled her head down again.

Yutaka was close enough, so I wrapped my right hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She was too embarrassed to even look at me. "So … you liked what you saw. How about joining in?"

Konata stopped for a second or two, but I yanked her hair to remind her of her orders.

"P-Patty-chan … I don't know what …"

I grabbed the hem of her panties and started to pull them down. She grabbed my hands, but didn't resist. She shifted her legs so that the panties dropped down to her ankles, and then she stepped out of them. "Step over me," I gasped, and tapped the back of her right thigh. She understood what I meant and lifted her cute slim leg over my torso, while I supported her with my hand. "Kneel …"

She lowered herself down, practically sitting on my face. She arched her back and moaned when I started licking her already soaked pussy. She tasted at least as sweet as Konata, and had even less hair down here. She tried to unbutton her shirt but it was difficult because she was trembling and shaking too much due to the pleasure of being licked for the very first time. Or was this her first time, anyway? Maybe Minami had already had a taste? I didn't care; in fact it was better if she had.

I couldn't hold much longer, having this wonderful, cute, aromatic little cunt grinding against my mouth, and getting a thorough lapping from Konata at the same time. I opened my mouth wide, and licked as hard and quickly as I could when I started to come – I wanted Yutaka to come at the same time. Judging for her screaming and trembling and shaking violently, and then collapsing on me, it was a success. My legs wrapped around Konata and I grinded with my hips and convulsed in an orgasm that seemed endless.

Slowly, I came to my senses and found myself in surrounded by sweaty girl bodies, hands, tits, hips, and thighs, an arousing feminine scent surrounding us. Yutaka was lying on my left side, her head towards my feet. Konata was against my right side, her face on my boobs, where else. I slowly caressed all the bare skin my hands could find, and kissed Konata whenever she raised her head. For a few minutes we just lied there like this, resting and enjoying each others' bodies. Yutaka was the first one to pull away, when she came to her senses. "W-what happened …" she gasped.

"We just had some fun, that's all," I explained. "Don't be embarrassed or distressed. There's nothing wrong with this."

Yutaka didn't look at all convinced, but she nodded.

"Besides, wasn't it more fun than just to watch us?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"Minami-chan!" Yutaka gasped.

"Sure, she can join us too next time."

"No! I mean, what will Minami-chan say when she hears I'm such a … a whore …"

"I think slut is the proper word here," I suggested.

"Patty-chan!" Yutaka groaned. "… oh, what have I done?"

Suddenly she realized she was standing there completely naked, and her hands dashed to cover her crotch and boobs – not that there was much to cover in the boob department. "Oneechan! I was with … you were …" she gasped at Konata.

"Well, we are cousins, so it's not forbidden. And technically we didn't touch each other …" Konata pondered. I chuckled because that sounded like something from an ero-game. Compared to what happens in some of those games, this situation was rather ordinary. Yutaka looked even more flustered when her cousin said that.

"In my country, marrying one's cousin is very popular in some areas!" I noted.

"M-marry?" Yutaka gasped, and turned another degree deeper red.

Konata stood up and stretched her arms. She was getting used to being naked, probably thanks to our "maid training". Yutaka could only stare at her.

Oh yeah, you little slut. You want your cousin. And you want Minami. And … I also got up and stretched, facing Yutaka, of course. Yep, Yutaka's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. But then again, we already knew she loved to watch. And, as her cousin, she obviously liked big boobs too. I winked at Konata and she grinned. Also, Yutaka had not made any effort to get dressed, though she was still covering herself.

"How about a bath, guys?"

"Uh, s-sure. Patty-chan, you can go first since you are our guest –"

"I thought we'd all go together," I interrupted Yutaka.

"Oh!" Yutaka gasped. "O-of course…"

I turned to Konata. "Can we all fit in the tub?"

"Oh yes. Definitely."

Yutaka smiled uncertainly. She didn't seem to realize what Konata meant. What would probably happen if we three got in there together…

So, I had turned my classmate into a slut. And Konata would probably bang her from now on, since they live in the same house.

Awesome.

Though … for me, it didn't matter much what I did and whomever I banged, because I'd be leaving this country in a few months. But what will happen to Konata, Yutaka and the others?

And what would happen to the maid thing? Having trysts like this is amazing, but I'd still like to punish a maid now and then. I was pretty sure Konata enjoyed it as well.

Maybe I should get another maid.

I already knew whom I'd like to have as a toy. It would require Konata's help…

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next time: no idea. Well, perhaps some idea.


End file.
